


Sidon's Resolve

by Yurikane



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikane/pseuds/Yurikane
Summary: *SPOILERS ALERT* This story is a new tackle on the events from The Legend of Zelda : Breath of the Wild. It tells the Zora/Vah'Ruta's arc from Prince Sidon's point of view. With his home on the verge of destruction and stubborn elders unwilling to seek help from others, Prince Sidon sets out to end Vah'Ruta's onslaught and save Zora's Domain from a disastrous flood.





	1. The Man-Beast

_A hundred years ago, the evil being known as Calamity Ganon took over Hyrule Castle. Thanks to Princess Zelda's noble sacrifice, the creature was contained and everyone lived on. However, the land had not been purged of the corruption. The Divine Beast Vah'Ruta was not freed from Ganon's control and remained a threat to whoever stepped too close._

_Lately, the weather around Zora's Domain had gone from bad to worse. Undoubtedly, Vah'Ruta had woken up._

* * * 

"It is truly a dire situation we're in, Muzu…" King Dorephan put his hand on his forehead, troubled by the recent events and concerned about the safety of the Zora tribe. He knew his whispers could barely reach the ears of his advisor. The graceful droplets that surrounded Zora's Domain had given way to an everlasting downpour. The sound of water crashing on the walls made every word hard to hear.

For days, the King had not seen the sun. For days, dark clouds obstructed the clear blue sky as the water beds kept on rising because of the rain. If this were to go on, the village would be flooded in no time. And that would be the most catastrophic outcome. The Zora had nowhere to go, nowhere to settle.

"Muzu…" King Dorephan started, now addressing directly to the old Zora in front of him. "How long do we have...?"

"Your majesty," Muzu replied, "we have managed to bring a stop to the flood in the inner parts of the domain. The dams have been partially opened to let out more of the water. As you feared though, those measures will not be enough to save us. In the end, we only have a few weeks to put a halt to this… inconvenience."

"We are facing a major crisis, Muzu…" the King sighed. "As a last resort, we should at least inform our fellow countrymen of what is happening."

"Will all due respect, my liege, you should do well to remember that the ones who put us in this mess in the first place are the Hylians! We cannot trust them!"

"We do not have time for those petty hard feelings, Muzu! They were our allies and they remain faithful and loyal friends! The scourge that fell down upon us is all Ganon's doing. If not for the courage of Princess Zelda, you and I would not be speaking here."

"It was only the Princess's duty to protect us all. We cannot expect the other Hylians to do the same for us. Remember what happened to Lady Mipha! That is what History has told us! We, of the council, will find a way to stop Vah'Ruta. Do not worry, your majesty… We will save our people…"

Without looking for Dorephan's consent, Muzu turned around and walked back slowly towards the council headquarters. The grudge he bore towards the Hylians was understandable, albeit very misplaced. It was true the Divine Beast had turned against them and sealed Hyrule's doom. It was also true the King's daughter Mipha had perished while trying to appease it. Yet, Dorephan had never blamed the Hylians for his loss. He knew the one-sided and futile hatred would bring the Zora nowhere. Only he and his son Sidon knew better. The prince had told him he would seek a solution by himself, as he felt the council would disapprove his suggestions. Bringing only a handful of his subjects with him, Sidon had gone to check on Vah'Ruta's behavior since dawn.

"I hope everything is alright on your part…" King Dorephan muttered worryingly.

* * * 

Sidon swam up the waterfall with ease, not breaking a sweat at all. He used to exercise like this every day when Mipha was still alive. Everyone called him the best swimmer around, and his skills were the real deal. The Zora prince reached the top of Lulu Lake in no time. His followers had a hard time keeping up with his unreasonably fast pace, with some of them still down at Mikau Lake, at least a couple hundred feet below.

Even though they had left the domain early, he was not exhausted in the slightest. They had begun their journey from the Veiled Falls, went up the mountain and surveyed the area around their hometown in a clockwise rotation. The damage caused by the rain was gradually getting more severe, thus confirming his doubts on Vah'Ruta's involvement in the weather. Sidon did not need any rest at all, he simply revised his plans while waiting for his comrades.

Torfeau was the first to join him, the female soldier had undergone a thorough training and her stamina was unmatched. Then came Gruve, a very observant fellow whose eyes could spot the smallest crack on a faraway slope. The elder Seggin ascended the waterfall afterwards, he had lived long enough to witness the fall of Hyrule and the betrayal of the Divine Beast. Now, his resentment towards the Hylians led him to perfect his archery, to become the vengeful spirit that will take down Vah'Ruta once and for all. Tula and Tona splashed the water gleefully as they arrived. Sidon always found the former's carefree character both amazing and annoying at times. Nevertheless, she never once failed in assisting him. In the same way, Tona's actions could bring more trouble than anything but her concerns for her friends' safety had made her a valuable partner. A bit late to the party, Ledo caught up after struggling with the strong current. The poor craftsman was carrying a bag full of luminous stones he had harvested earlier on Upland Zorana.

"You finally made it, Ledo." Sidon teased. "Are you all right? I told you it would have been better to gather the stones at a later time."

"No can do, Your Highness. The domain needs materials to be repaired, I cannot postpone the delivery, it could then be too late."

"I guess you are right. Anyway, you must not overexert yourself. You are much needed. It would pain us all if we were to lose you. The same goes to everyone present here! It is my duty to protect you and I shall see that we all come back together."

"What do we do now then, Your Highness?" Seggin asked with eagerness.

"We climb up Ploymus Mountain, up to the Shatterback Point. From there, we can survey our surroundings as well as the East Reservoir Lake where Vah'Ruta resides. I assume it is not a very long way from here, but I shall ask that you watch your steps. The rainfall has made the path slippery and muddy. I also do not know what awaits us ahead so we must stay vigilant. Gruve, Torfeau, you are the ones with the best sight, you lead the way."

"On it, Your Highness!"

The two of them stepped forward, their spears out and ready. The trail had indeed been drenched by the rain but the gravel scattered here and there had rendered it very traversable. Slowly but surely, the party reached a panel indicating the direction of the Shatterback Point. So far, they had encountered nothing dangerous, only small creatures such as lizards, snails and butterflies.

The Zora gathered near the panel, waiting for everyone to catch up, then resumed their walk with the same formation. Tona had taken some of Ledo's luminous stones, effectively reducing his load, so that he did not waste his efforts on carrying the weighty mineral.

The hike was no small feat for a tribe mostly living by the rivers and Sidon found himself astounded by the determination his followers were showing. No one was complaining, they all seemed focused on the task they were given. Everyone was aware of the threat the Divine Beast could pose, all of them were happy to help the prince on his mission.

Soon, they reached the top of the mountain and were about to get a glimpse of the small plateau ahead when something caught Seggin's eyes.

"Hold up!" he shouted.

His companions froze in their track and turned their heads towards the old man. Sidon went to his side, looking for what had alarmed him. Seggin was staring at the tree next to him.

"What's wrong, Seggin?" he asked.

"… A shock arrow… This could be very bad, Your Highness…"

Seggin closed his trembling hand on the enchanted weapon and pulled it carefully out of the trunk. It sent a spark of lightning as it left the tree, and although Sidon was standing at a reasonable distance from the old soldier, he could feel the lethality of the electricity converging on the metallic tip.

"Such overwhelming power…" he whispered. "Seggin, what do you intend to do with this arrow?"

"Your Highness, that thing may come in quite handy if we were to fight some monstrosity up this hill. Indeed, it may prove fatal to any of us. However, one who is accustomed to its usage such as I am can use it without worry."

"I agree with him, Your Highness," Gruve supported. "The power of the storms is contained within the head of the arrow. The wooden part remains harmless. You are a skillful archer, I believe it is within your abilities to make use of it."

Sidon understood well their reasoning. Yet he was not sure whether he could confidently shoot that kind of deadly tools. Another question lingered in his mind, the answer to which could very well put all of them in a precarious plight.

"Why would a shock arrow be stuck on a tree here?"

"I had a talk with Marot about this matter some time ago," Tona started, "among the creatures living in this region, only three races have shown master marksmen appear. The Zora tribe cannot withstand electricity, so that brings the count back to two. One of which would be the Hylian race."

"I highly doubt it to be a Hylian's work," Torfeau interrupted. "None could have business on the mountain here. Seeing as there was no arrow on the path here, that archer wannabe should still be up there."

She pointed behind her back towards the Shatterback Point.

"It can only be one other creature then…" Tona concluded with anguish.

Sidon had feared it as much as Tona did. She was most certainly talking about evil beings who would blindly charge anyone trespassing their self-claimed territory.

"Lynels…"

* * * 

"This is bad…"

From the look on their eyes, Sidon knew the trial awaiting them would be difficult. The experienced soldiers did not let their fear show but he could feel their anxiety. Fins sweating, lips shivering, teeth clenched, signs of uncontrollable dread. The others had no real idea what Lynels were, only rumors of the destruction they caused had reached their ears.

The Zora prince thought quickly of a way to avoid unnecessary fighting, but he himself had never seen one up close. Ultimately, he had no choice but to send Gruve as a scout while everyone else walked closely behind.

Sensing the need of moving fast, Tula offered Ledo her hand and carried a set of luminous stones as well. It was clever of her, Lynels were known for their speed. On the way to the beast's land, Gruve found several more shock arrows that Seggin gladly took as his own. The more he had in his quiver, the safer they would be.

"Gruve, can you spot him?" Sidon asked.

"I see nothing… He must be somewhere behind the rocks, hold on."

Torfeau and Seggin crawled to his side, trying to catch an eye on the man-beast. The three stayed still and silent for a couple minutes. No one dared to disturb their concentration, any false step and everything would fall apart.

At long last, Gruve broke free from his inactivity and pointed at one of the rocks on the left. The Lynel came inside Sidon's field of vision. Half humanoid with a lion's face and half horse, the beast thumped the soil with its mighty hooves as if to send a warning to the Zora group. His roar shook the ground, a deafening howl as fierce as the humongous blade he brandished in his right hand.

Sidon and his crew were paralyzed by the sudden outburst, though it did not look like he had noticed their presence. The Lynel was now roaming around its territory, his savage and wicked weapon sheathed behind his back. The three Zora on the lookout stepped down out of his bow's range and reunited with the others.

"A nasty sword, a shield as sturdy-looking as steel, an enormous bow and multiple shock arrows in its quiver," Torfeau commented. "As much as I hate to admit it, there is no way we can take that monster down."

"It's unfortunate," Seggin added, "but I agree with Torfeau. We are too ill-equipped to fight him."

"What are we going to do then, Your Highness?" Ledo questioned.

The Zora prince crouched, deep in thought. Truthfully, he could avoid the risks and perils. The party could go back now and leave the Lynel alone. What would that accomplish though? Sidon had come all the way there to spy on Vah'Ruta and a scoundrel, terrifying as he may be, would not stop him.

He had resolved to find a way to put an end to the downpour. The only thing that made him hesitate was concern for his subjects.

"I am not going back," he told them. "We are dealing with an emergency. I need to see what the Divine Beast is up to. Whatever I discover might change everything. This is where we part ways. I cannot have you follow me when this Lynel is around. Ledo, I am counting on you for the repairs. Torfeau, I trust that you will make a fine report to my father. Tell him everything. Go! Now!"

"Your Highness, that is an order we cannot follow!" Torfeau argued.

Sidon stared at her with wide eyes. The thought of this diligent soldier disobeying him had never crossed his mind.

"With all due respect, Prince Sidon, we knew full well beforehand of the danger surrounding this mission," Tula added. "We will not turn back on our liege. We are staying with you."

Moved and taken aback by the sudden revelation, Sidon fell speechless. Anything he might have said in order to persuade them would prove vain and meaningless. This was their decision alone. Deep down, he felt happy and glad that he had brought them along. They were not only his subjects or his followers, they were his most trusted friends and companions.

"All right then, we shall see what Vah'Ruta has up its sleeves. Let's go!"

"What's the plan, your Highness? The Lynel still stands in our way."

"Simple. We sneak past him."

"How are we to accomplish that?" Gruve wondered.

The scout reported his focus to the plateau, searching for the Lynel. His endless roaming offered the party almost no room to maneuver. With seven members, the chances of getting across without giving themselves away were close to null. What's more, Sidon's height worked to his disadvantage. The prince would have to keep a very low profile and walk in a crouched position to fully hide behind the rocks.

"Seggin, I take it you know how the Lynel makes his round, do you not?" Sidon asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. Lynels are proud beasts. They will circle around their territory in a determined path and though their senses are always on alert, their gaze is always set in front of them. Shall he cast his eyes away from us, then is the moment we must proceed forward."

"The rain may cover the noise we make as we run and the mist will hinder its sight," Tona added. "We can make it."

"All right. We know what to do. Get the plan in motion."

The Zora ran to the first rock nearby. The rain had worsened so much there was no risk of being heard by the Lynel. Soaked from head to toe, Sidon straightened up a little to check on the foe.

He was walking away.

Sidon signaled the others to stay close to the cliff while moving towards the Shatterback Point. Torfeau, Tula and Ledo ran to the rock on their right, and then to the next after having made sure the Lynel could not see them. They were now halfway through the plateau.

"You three join them first," Sidon addressed Seggin, Gruve and Tona.

And so they did. The Lynel was watching down the other side of the mountain. It was now Sidon's turn to dash to his companions. Better now than never. The evil creature would turn and face his way very soon and Sidon could not afford being spotted.

His followers were eagerly waiting for him. The thought of leaving him alone had them worried to the core. Sidon jolted directly to their side, not even trying to conceal his presence behind the first rock.

It turned out to be a wise choice as the Lynel was now making its way to the path the Zora had taken to reach the summit of Ploymus Mountain.

The group had to face a difficult situation. There was no usable cover between the Zora and the passage to the Shatterback Point and the fiend could easily intercept them if they were not careful enough. To top it all, the ground had become muddier and more slippery because of the hard rain.

"Our course of actions is limited, Your Highness," Ledo summarized. "We can try to make a sprint for it right now, or wait for the Lynel to return where he was moments ago."

"Either way bear the same risks," Gruve went on. "Though, I've kept my watch on the beast. If what Seggin said is true, he won't come to us and will merely pass in front of the rock. We stay still and quiet, he will not be able to tell we're here."

Sidon dared look out of the corner of his eyes and witnessed the four-legged creature approaching steadily. Everyone was waiting for his orders. He sat down his back against the rock and put one finger to his lips, asking the Zora not to make any sound.

In the end, the party opted for the second plan and tried to stand as still as a statue. Moving for even an inch was forbidden.

Gruve's statement proved to be correct, the Lynel had not gone to the edge of the plateau and did not get a look behind the rocks. No one had foreseen the man-beast would stop only twenty feet away from them and let out a blaring roar. The fear showed on Sidon's followers' faces. The savage howl had startled Tona and Tula so much they jumped, the luminous stones they were carrying scattered noisily on the stony parts of the ground.

They panicked and hurriedly picked them up, afraid their mistake had given themselves out. Sidon prayed for everyone's safety. Had the Lynel heard? Had he noticed?

A ferocious grunt. Footsteps getting louder with each step.

He was coming.


	2. Uprising

_Prince Sidon and his friends gathered at the summit of Ploymus Mountain. They had planned to watch over Vah'Ruta from above at the Shatterback Point. Even though the fate of the Zora was uncertain, even though the downpour could seal their doom, Sidon and his followers remained in high spirits. Little did they know the answer they sought would be hard to obtain. On their way to the top of the mountain, they had to escape the wrath of a ferocious Lynel._

* * * 

The man-beast went around the rock from the right. Torfeau brandished her spear, ready to engage him but nervous over the idea. Sidon did not want to risk losing her life either. The situation was absolutely desperate. As a last resort, the prince improvised a quick diversion and used his own bow to shoot at a tree next to the Lynel.

The arrow found its mark and pierced the trunk with a thud. The sound of metal meeting wood was almost imperceptible, yet it had reached the horned hybrid's ears. The Lynel hesitated, groaned in confusion and as Sidon had thought, he shifted left to investigate.

Now was their chance.

Sidon signaled the party to stay close and stepped backwards without casting his gaze away from the enemy. He needed more time for the second part of his plan, he had to explain it to the others. Having made sure that they were out of sight, Sidon grabbed Seggin's arm to get his full attention.

"Seggin, we need to drive him away from here," he whispered. "Get one of your shock arrows ready."

"Acknowledged, what am I aiming for?"

"I believe this will only scratch his skin and at best stop him for a short time so we're not looking for a direct fight. What we need to do is avert his eyes long enough for us to rush to the Shatterback Point."

The Lynel plucked the shaft out of the tree and angrily snapped it in half. He then stood on his back legs and stomped the ground with brute force, startling the group.

"The power of that arrow should be high enough to send a spark wave on impact. Go for the water over there when I tell you."

The old Zora looked where his liege pointed to and agreed. He bent his bow and aimed at the furthest and biggest puddle.

"On your mark, Your Highness."

"Everyone, stay low," Sidon ordered. "Seggin, do it."

The soldier let loose and the projectile flew right on its target, in the middle of the small pond. It unleashed the power of the storms on the conducting element. The blast sounded as deafening as a thunder strike and sent a surge of energy in the sky. The Lynel turned rapidly. His rage seemed uncontrollable. Teeth clenched, hands clutching tightly at the blade's grip, he blindly charged, looking for the fool who had dared venture on his land.

The party wasted no time in sprinting towards the path on the opposite side while the man-beast was busy figuring out what happened. The iffy scheme Sidon had concocted on the spot had somehow worked wonders. The seven companions had successfully managed to escape.

Relieved and strung out, some of them fell on their knees on their way up top, the stress finally getting ahold of them.

"I can't believe we made it…" Tona panted. "I thought we were goners for sure when that monster came for us."

"Same here… If not for Prince Sidon and good ol' Seggin, we were doomed."

"I have told you my duty is to protect my kin," Sidon said. "I shall let none lay a hand upon you. For now, we have earned a break. Rest up, my friends!"

They sat down for ten minutes or so to calm down and recover. Gruve, Torfeau and Seggin volunteered to keep watch over the Lynel in case he came too close. Fortunately, nothing happened. Sidon got up as soon as they were ready to move on and followed the path. His mind could not find any rest, not until he had complete information on the Divine Beast's behavior. A few strides later and he arrived at the Shatterback Point.

He waited for everyone to join him, crouched by the ledge, and peeked underneath at the East Reservoir Lake. Even though the basin looked huge, it was easy to spot something that did not really belong.

A giant mechanical elephant robot.

"Vah'Ruta…"

* * * 

The creature made of sculpted stones was built more than a century ago, yet its automation had not lost its majesty, nor any meticulousness in its movements. Vah'Ruta stood still in a giant pool, the lights on its side cogwheels glowing a bright red as they spun frantically. The runes painted by Hylian and Sheikah engineers had remained active after all these years, shining blue all around its massive body. The tail swung vividly, as if to create more energy to feed the beast, letting it spray an immense pillar of water that was not visible before, up into the dark sky.

That geyser was the cause of the unending rainfall. Sidon remembered what his sister Mipha and Princess Zelda had discussed before. The generators inside the trunk were able to create water from nothing, allowing the Divine Beast to relentlessly spit a continuous flow.

From such a height, it was difficult to see under the main construction. Sidon could only guess how intricate the lower parts were. The legs had to support an intense load, with no room for failure. The design of Vah'Ruta looked brilliant on paper, building it all embodied the greatness of Hyrule's civilizations.

"I have not seen this in ages…" Sidon whispered.

"So that thing is what threatens our home?" Tona gasped in awe.

"Wonderful!" Ledo shouted merrily. "Truly a sight my eyes could feast on anytime!"

"Ledo…" Torfeau sighed. "Do I have to remind you that machine you just fell in love with could probably obliterate you in an instant?"

"It may indeed! However, no craftsman, be they apprentice or master, would be foolish enough to deny its magnificence!"

"Calm down, Ledo." Sidon replied. "You speak the truth but Vah'Ruta has deflected to the enemy. The evil spread by Calamity Ganon has corrupted it. We do not stand a chance against it. Even my dear sister got trapped inside. And she never made it out…"

Sadness began to fill his soul. The same kind he experienced as a child, a hundred years ago, when his sibling had presumably perished.

The painful sorrow Sidon felt recalling memories of Mipha shot a stinging dart on everybody's spine. The prince's followers could not stand to watch him tormented by his loss. They didn't say anything. No word they could think of would have released him of his agony. The sound of the rain was the only one breaking the unbearable silence, drops pouring down their scales, as if to wash them away from hope.

Sidon suddenly slapped his own face with his hands, stood up and stretched. His mouth widened into a smile, baring his sharp teeth as he pumped his fist to his chest.

"No point in brooding over the past!" he claimed. "This is not the end, not yet! Stay positive! Everyone!"

Astonished by his fast recovery but determined to stay with him all the way, the six Zora gathered around him and waited for his orders.

"Listen up!" Sidon went on. "We may not be able to do anything to stop it. We may end up going back empty-handed. Even so, if there is the slightest chance we might discover its weakness, we need to study the beast as best as we can. Look closely."

He crouched and pointed down. The Zora got closer to the edge and watched.

"On both sides, Vah'Ruta is spilling out a couple waterfalls. Now, if I remember correctly, these are also produced by the same machinery employed in the trunk. Those can be operated manually. Seggin, I believe you used to supervise the plans regarding its functions."

"Yes, I did, Your Highness. You are correct, the side flows are commanded by internal control boards connected to four shimmering pink orbs on top of the waterfalls."

"Those are what we were looking for," Sidon assented. "The eternal column is obviously the reason of the downpour but it's the power of the core that keeps the basins from flooding. If we could charge these orbs with electricity, that should bring a stop to it. At least temporarily."

"Why temporarily, Your Highness?" Tula asked.

"It is quite evident," Torfeau answered, "we can do something about what's outside of the beast but the power generators remain unchanged inside of it. Unless we can bring power back to these, Calamity Ganon's minions will continue to corrupt Vah'Ruta and the nightmare will go on once more."

"Exactly. Still, it won't hurt to try. Do you see them? They are hard to miss, even at this distance. Ledo, do you reckon we can do something?"

"Yes, Your Highness. As far as I remember, the cogs have been sealed with runic encryptions, thus there is no way for us manipulate them. Nonetheless, seeing as they are not fueling the reactors that eject the water, I have no doubt that overloading the power charge will provoke a shutdown. Emergency measures would probably cease the flow for a while."

"My shock arrows ought to do the trick just right…" Seggin butted in, a wicked grin disfiguring his wrinkled and scarred face. Surely, he was thrilled by the fact he could take revenge upon the Divine Beast that stole the life of his beloved Mipha.

"Your Highness, there is a catch," Gruve said. "I can see barriers surrounding each one of them. The only way for that plan to work is to attack from above. How are we supposed to accomplish such a feat?"

"We have one of our best marksmen with us," Sidon replied. "Seggin. You are also much more resilient to electricity than any of us. I trust you on this, I know you have the strength and skill to hit the target."

Then again, Sidon pumped his fist close to his chest. His bright smile conquered his team, he had passed his optimism on them. They were all starting to believe in their success. Sidon's plan was straightforward, it had many flaws and uncertainties. And yet, they had to give it a shot.

The veteran Seggin seemed eager to try. His bloodshot eyes were set on the four containers, his arms quivered with pleasure, excitement and thirst for vengeance. He held his silver bow firmly in one hand, the other searching for an arrow.

Tona was about to ask why he did not pull out a shock arrow when Sidon stopped her. The prince made the other Zora back up a little bit to let Seggin some space. He knew exactly what the soldier intended to do right now. As convenient a weapon as it was for fishing, the silver bow was made of very durable materials but lacked firepower. Although Seggin had a clear shot, the distance made it unclear whether he would be able to hit the mark on the first try.

A test shot.

Seggin let the bowstring loose. The arrow flew up and curved before sinking down on Vah'Ruta. Gruve came by Seggin's side and observed its fall, holding his breath as it crashed hopelessly on one of the power orbs. Age might had taken toll on his appearance, but Seggin had not lost any of his former dexterity. Gruve told him it was a direct hit and joined the others, this time Seggin took a shock arrow, ready for the tie-break.

His concentration sustained by his resentful grudge, he released the deadly projectile with an outmatched accuracy. It bent mid-air and burst in a tempestuous globe on the cog it had collided with, expelling shards of glass everywhere. Although it was purely artificial and mechanical, Vah'Ruta cried in agony and writhed, as if to let go of the suffering.

The Zora looked at the beast and erupted with joy. Three of the orbs retained their glimmer, the last one fumed slightly and turned pale green. Seggin had successfully activated the control panel.

Vah'Ruta suddenly turned around, gushing out water from its trunk more intensely than before and aimed at the party on the Shatterback Point.

"WATCH OUT!" Sidon yelled panic-struck.

Before his friends could react, they all got washed away. Sidon, Seggin, Torfeau, Tona and Ledo managed to grab a tree or a rock to keep themselves from falling. Unfortunately, Tula and Gruve could not and got thrown off hill, landing heavily on the muddy path linking the Shatterback Point and Ploymus Mountain.

"Oh no, please, not this…" Sidon worried.

He rushed to them, both concerned about their health and by the one living creature they had left behind. Tula and Gruve were beginning to come to their senses, the prince hurried to make sure they had not gotten hurt and to lead them out of the fray.

He was too late.

With a savage roar and heavy stomps shaking the ground, the Lynel took out his blade and charged at them.

* * * 

Sidon unsheathed his Zora sword and brandished his silver shield. The fallen Zora had yet to get away from the Lynel's onslaught. The man-beast stampeded at high speed and his weapon struck the metal on Sidon's only protection. Though the shield should have been durable, the sheer brute force cracked it and threw the prince's balance off, making him defenseless.

His opponent stood on his back legs, both hands holding the gigantic blade up high, ready to cleave the prey in front of him. He caught a glimpse of a flash before he had a chance to do so. The light emitted by the shock arrow betrayed Seggin's attempt of harming the beast who reacted quickly and deflected it away from his naked torso.

Taking advantage of the diversion it created, the seven companions reunited by the rock nearest to the slope leading to the Shatterback Point. Torfeau, Gruve and Sidon stood as the front line. Seggin provided backup while Ledo, Tona and Tula observed the beast's fighting style to search for a weakness to exploit.

The Lynel retreated and assessed the group's combined abilities and engaged the skirmish once again. This time, he protected himself with his own shield as he ran straight into battle.

The old Zora found no opening, he could not aim at his vital parts, his defense was impeccable. Instead, he went for his legs to make him fall on the ground. He really had to make it count, he knew he only had three shock arrows left.

The beast had foreseen that tactic and nimbly avoided the bolt without losing any momentum. He rapidly closed the gap between himself and the spear wielders.

"Fall back!" Sidon ordered. "Upward! To the Shatterback Point!"

"Your Highness, it is a dead end!" Tona protested. "We won't have anywhere to go!"

"The Lynel is blocking the way to the other side!" Sidon explained. "Besides, we would be easy targets for his bow, were we to run down the mountain! Go!"

Torfeau rolled to dodge the Lynel's edge, placing herself by the steed's body. She stabbed his flank twice, the tip of her weapon not quite piercing his hardened skin. More annoyed than hurt, the man-beast turned his focus to the young Zora footwoman in an attempt to definitively get rid of her.

Gruve sliced their foe's knee while he was not looking. Surprised by the attack, he failed to maintain his balance. He was forced to straighten up and backed down to avoid getting struck from multiple sides. He had missed his opportunity to retaliate and realized than half of his prey had fled.

Furious, the Lynel howled in anger and prepared another assault. He made a full turn around, gained momentum and attacked at full speed. The four remaining Zora all hopped sideways as the fierce man slicer dug itself deep in the soil.

"Now is our chance!" Sidon yelled. "All together!"

The Zora prince slit the beast's left arm, applying pressure on this side. Gruve followed his lead and went for the hip where humanoid transformed into horse. The Lynel grasped his mistake. He needed both arms to pull out his sword but his movements were restricted by the relentless assault on his flank. Ultimately, he opted for a safe strategy: he protected himself from the enemy and bided his moment to launch a counterattack.

However, he never got the chance to bash the male Zora and fell for the same tactic for the second time. Torfeau had snuck up on his right side and she finally managed to bury her lance deep in his stallion shoulder. The Lynel cried out, his injured and pierced flesh sending spikes of pain to his brain.

"Do it, Seggin!"

Only a second afterwards, he received a wave of energy that run inside his whole body, the root of which deeply embedded in his chest. Stunned and paralyzed, the Lynel blacked out, unable to fight any longer.

"Well done, my friends!" Sidon cheered. "Let us rejoin the others!"

The four Zora made their way to the top of the hill, delighted by the outcome of the struggle.

"As expected of Prince Sidon," they thought. "We owe our victory to his brains and leadership."

The three that have been waiting for them happily celebrated their return, though Sidon's face still showed signs of worry. Although they had defeated the Lynel, his ad lib plan relied on the hybrid's resistance. He had hoped the paralysis would last long enough for everyone to safely go down Ploymus Mountain.

The man-beast proved him wrong.

Enraged by the Zora's impudence, the Lynel broke out of his standstill, bloodthirsty and empowered and frenzied by madness. That was the worst-case scenario. Seggin readied his last shock arrow but Sidon stopped him, it would be useless.

"It won't work this time," he declared bitterly.

"What do we do then, Your Highness?" Tula asked.

"… We don't have any other choice… We must jump down into the lake!"

"What!" Gruve exclaimed nervously. "Your Highness, have you gone insane?! This is suicidal! The height is too much!"

"Gruve, hold your tongue!" Torfeau lashed out. "Mind your manners! You've heard the prince, this is the only way!"

Despite her speaking bluntly, her voice was shaking. Even the boldest of the group was not sure she could handle such a leap. They were in a dire situation and had little time to overcome the hurdle of bravery. The Lynel had pulled out his bow and one of his shock arrows when Torfeau finally dove into the lake.

Upon seeing her, the others mustered all the courage they could and went after her. Only Gruve and Sidon had not made the jump. The former suddenly suffered from vertigo and as much as he wanted to, he could not take his feet off the ledge.

"Come on, Gruve, you can do it! You have to!"

Shuddering with angst, Gruve did not hear the prince's encouragement. The Lynel's arrow flew high in the air, a thunderbolt crashing down less than ten feet away from him. Nonetheless, Gruve's legs stayed frozen. A second projectile was about to rise up in the sky, and this time, it would not miss. As a last resort, Sidon pushed him off the cliff and leapt himself before the lightning could burn him alive.

The fall felt thrilling, even when Sidon fully knew that he just narrowly escaped death. He entered the water bed heavily and sunk deep. Then, he looked around and saw all of his companions floating on the surface. He quickly swam to them to make sure no one got hurt.

It turned out everyone was all right and laughing in a flutter of excitement. Sidon relieved himself of the stress and joined in. For a moment that could have cost him his life, he had forgotten where they had plunged.

The Divine Beast Vah'Ruta's lair. The robot's lighting system flickered irregularly, its legs creating huge waves as they turned. On its sides, ice blocks and spiked balls of frost appeared out of nowhere. Ruta howled in fury and hurled them successively.

The Zora were yet again under attack.

* * * 

"We need to move! Get away from here!"

Vah'Ruta's projectiles were slow and followed predictable paths. Besides, Zora were used to water in every shape and form. The more efforts they put in thinking it over, the less deadly the attacks seemed. They relaxed a little bit but fled as Sidon commanded anyway. The exhaustion had taken its toll over their bodies, they needed rest and the sooner the better.

The party headed towards the north-western dam as it led directly to Zora's Domain. Ruta understood their objective and trumpeted. The ice blocks immediately changed course and drastically sped up, fusing together to build a giant unclimbable barrier. The Divine Beast had trapped the Zora inside the East Reservoir Lake.

"Blast!" Ledo swore. "We can't get through here anymore!"

"To the south!" Sidon ordered. "Go to Rutala River!"

They shifted left, some dodging the frigid boulders in the process. Those wrecked themselves on the walls around the lake but soon, Ruta materialized others, bigger ones. It launched all of them at once, each one targeting a different Zora.

The group spread out to gain space to maneuver, zigzagging to stray clear from the icy threat. Torfeau even managed to knock one out of her way with her spear, freeing Ledo from peril. The other female Zora Tona and Tula had a habit of exercising together and to the prince's surprise, they moved accordingly, a beautiful harmony in their swimming. Their figures, loops and erratic dance drove the balls to collide and break. Sidon saw how effective the actions of his three friends were and went to Seggin's side.

"Seggin, let me borrow some arrows."

The old Zora did not bother altering his rhythm and threw his quiver to his liege who jumped out of water to catch it. Sidon took three bolts out of it, dove deeper in the lake in order to gain height as he sprung out. Somersaulting in the air, he assessed the position of the remaining boulders, aimed and let loose. The triple shot was difficult to make, but Sidon had successfully stopped the assault on Torfeau, Gruve and Seggin with insane dexterity.

He gracefully plunged and put the bow away to get his vulnerable shield. He rose to the surface and turned around. Without any spare in vitality, he flung the shield at it and intercepted the last ball of coldest crystal.

His followers cheered loudly, impressed by his prowess. Vah'Ruta's onslaught was relentless however, and it soon occurred to the party that icicles were forming beneath them.

"No time to celebrate!" Sidon yelled. "To the dam! We're almost there!"

The gate to Rutala River was in sight and merely seconds away. The picks launched up randomly in a straight line. For the seven Zora, it was a game of evade with a fatal mistake resulting in death. They had no trouble on the first wave, the second one proved a bit harder as more icicles popped out from every side.

Sidon swam sideways, lurched right and left, used his sword to parry. In the end, all of them reached the barrage unharmed, vaulted out of the lake and landed swiftly on the marbled construction. Eager to evade the mechanical creature's wrath, they leapt straight into the river without a second thought.

Vah'Ruta cried out, the water pillar spouting again from its trunk. Sidon and his crew let themselves get carried away by the fairly strong current, too drained to go against it.

"Is it over? Are we safe?" Gruve asked.

"Yeah… Somehow we've made it." Torfeau couldn't quite believe they had survived to everything they went through.

"My fins are numb…" Tula mumbled. "What do we do now, Your Highness?"

"Let us go to the Lanayru Wetlands first," he answered clearly. "From there, we will go back to the domain. It was an eventful trial, but it bore its fruits."

"So, you've figured out how to handle Vah'Ruta then?" Tona expressed with hope.

"I do have a plan in mind. First though, I need confirmation on something. Ledo, I suppose the Divine Beast has returned to its fully corrupted state, am I right?"

"Your Highness, I am afraid you are right. The cog Seggin had struck has been repaired. And anyway, shattering one is not enough to start the emergency shutdown procedure. That means all four orbs must be destroyed altogether to avoid the disaster."

"In that case, the time span allowed is short. We of the Zora tribe cannot decently use shock arrows either."

The current grew stronger as the river made a turn in the valley between Rabia Plain and the Zodobon Highlands.

"It is rather unfortunate but we have little choice as of now. We must seek the help of a Hylian."


	3. Warpath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I'd forgotten about this website, oops. I haven't been able to write a lot since the last chapter but there's still a few of them so I'm gonna publish all of it at once. I've taken the liberty to drift a bit from the original game (hell, its a fanfic after all) and make the story more epic. 
> 
> Feel free to comment / review / tell me what seems weird and enjoy your read !

_Prince Sidon’s scouting party narrowly escaped death on their encounters with the Lynel on Ploymus Mountain and the Divine Beast Vah’Ruta. Their observation gave Sidon the answer he sought. Now more determined than ever to eradicate the menace once and for all, the Zora prince is convinced his people only has a chance of surviving by siding with Hylians. The next step is to recruit a hero amongst them. One that could fight evil. However, Vah’Ruta’s fury would not let Calamity Ganon’s enemies do what they please._

_*     *     *_

“Seek the help of a Hylian…?” Tona repeated. “Are you sure, your Highness?”

The waves came crashing down on the rocks. The river stream got stronger and stronger, the mechanical beast’s frenzy barely held back by the multiple dams the Zora had erected centuries ago.

“I don’t see any other alternative…” Sidon finally replied quietly. “As you are all aware, the four cogs are to be activated all together with the surge provided by shock arrows. Our marksmen won’t be able to use too many of these, they wouldn’t stand the power of lightning. Someone else has to do it.”

A trumpet call rose high in the sky, loud and clear, reaching the ears of every soul in the neighborhood. Vah’Ruta’s cry sounded infuriated. Its preys had escaped, a feat none had managed to achieve before. And that offended it deeply.

The Zora looked up. Flocks of birds flew away from the lake in anguish, as if to flee from an upcoming disaster.

“What a frightening shout…” Ledo whispered, his teeth shaking uncontrollably from a mix of fear and adrenaline. Obviously, the past fifteen minutes had given him his share of adventures, one grueling experience.

At last, the current slowed its pace to a calm ripple. It led the party to the lagoon of thousand isles, a vast stretch of water filled here and there with small patches of sand and rocks. More wider islands were connected together with wooden bridges, remnants of an ancient civilization living there.

“Zora River is straight ahead!” Tula cheered, motioning forward. “Let’s go!”

“Hold it, Tula!” Gruve stopped her immediately. The female Zora jumped at his command, completely startled. “There are hostiles over there.”

He pointed to a strangely shaped structure seemingly crossing Zora River, linking the islands to the mountains on the side. Tula squinted and saw figures moving in the shadows, nimble and organized, moving crates and barrels and planks. In the water below, she saw even more of them, circling around, patrolling.

“Lizalfos.” Sidon whispered. “There are too many of them and we don’t have any other choice than going through there.”

“What shall we do then?”

“Let’s rest up at the pond there, we’ll be out of their sight. I won’t risk going until they either sleep or get away. Lizalfos make quite decent archers and become deadly with shock arrows in their hands.”

Sidon’s followers agreed except Seggin whose face looked neutral, enigmatic, his old scar twitching weirdly on his wrinkled face. They all shifted right into the tiny enclave and went for the easternmost strand. Luckily, it was deserted. They set foot on the ground and fell one after another, too exhausted to stand up anymore.

 

Some were out of breath; others’ muscles were sore. However eager they seemed to get back home, they undeniably needed at least a small break. Sidon sat down on the shore, next to the fragments of the old barrier that used to surround the pond completely. His height allowed him to peek at the Lizalfos anytime without risking being seen.

His friends were taking care of their injuries and fatigue. Tona, Tula and Ledo had kept first aid kits and medicinal herbs in their waterproof bags. The prince let them be and focused on the next things at hand.

Even though his goal was as clear as daylight, achieving it would prove a much more difficult task. First and foremost, no Hylian lived around anymore. The land had always been subject to irregular weather and sudden rainfalls. Agriculture and farm activities would result in a vain effort. Secondly, Lizalfos were an intelligent and organized species. Their presence near Zora River meant that more were roaming along the way towards the domain. What’s more, their hunting grounds probably extended as far as Central Hyrule and maybe even up to Lake Hylia. If someone was going to join the fight against Vah’Ruta, they would need to be a tough adventurer. The prospects of finding such a traveler were dim, Sidon was well aware of the fact.

He thought deeply, searched for a plan to ensure his kin’s survival. However, anything he could find revolved around luck. There was no point in dwelling on ideas without a guaranteed success and he soon got back to thinking.

“Your Highness, may I have a word?”

Sidon jolted as he looked up. In his meditation, he had forgotten all about his current whereabouts and his subjects.

“What is it, Seggin?” he asked after regaining his composure.

“I’m sorry for bothering you, your Highness,” the soldier answered. “Hylians… We cannot trust them, surely there must be another way!”

“And what would that be, Seggin…?” Sidon sighed.

“Let me try again! While it is true we Zora succumb easily to electricity, using shock arrows is mere child’s play! I believe I can handle this, we do not need the help of a Hylian!”

“Seggin, I have told you before and I will tell you again, this is way too perilous. I do not doubt your abilities, they are indeed top notch, losing someone of your caliber is unthinkable. Therefore, I cannot allow you to undertake any foolish risk on your own.”

“Your Highness, we do not have the time to seek help elsewhere! Anytime now, the beast’s rampage will vanquish us in a clean sweep.”

“We do not have to worry about this matter, Seggin. You should be aware the domain is well protected from the fell evil Calamity Ganon has brought upon our world. The Sheikah runes engraved in the stones of our home have never failed us and according to our scientists, they will not falter even with Vah’Ruta threatening them.”

“Please, your Highness! You must understand! Those wretched Hylians… They’re the ones behind our misfortune! They are the ones that killed Lady Mipha! They will not be of any help!”

“SEGGIN, YOU’RE STEPPING TOO FAR!” Torfeau butted in.

The female youth was hot-blooded and impulsive. Discipline was of upmost value from her point of view and she could not stand to see the old Zora arguing so vehemently with their liege.

“Do you have something to say, Torfeau…?” Seggin mumbled almost imperceptibly, obviously startled by her yell.

“What YOU say is nonsense, Seggin! Taking down the Divine Beast by yourself? There is no way you can accomplish that!”

“Are you doubting my skills, Torfeau?!”

“I know how great a fighter you are, Seggin. It is you who is underestimating your own wounds!”

She walked towards him fast and determined, and before he could protest, she held his right wrist and showed it to Sidon. It was blackened and swollen and bruised in several parts, the veins showing under his skin. Seggin winced in pain as Torfeau squeezed his hand, it occurred to Sidon that the soldier’s arm had also suffered damage. A broken wrist and a muscle tear.

“Seggin, there is nothing you can do with your arm in this state. You need medical attention as soon as we get back to the domain.”

“Your Highness, I assure you this is nothing! With a bit of rest, I will surely be able to…”

“SEGGIN, THIS IS AN ORDER! You will withdraw from the team and let us take care of the rest!” Sidon finally snapped. It was not the first time Seggin had witnessed him in a burst of anger. It was the first time though, that he shouted to one of his people so crudely.

“As you will, your Highness…” Seggin grunted. He dismissed himself and walked back to his own corner, holding his injured arm to ease the pain. Sidon’s ultimate verdict had obviously not pleased him in the least. The old Zora would still obey, though he dissented his words.

“Hmph!” Torfeau groaned. “The old chap is as stubborn as always!”

Deep down, Sidon agreed with her claim. He felt sorry for him, yet he knew it was for the best.

“Is there anything you wanted to tell me, Torfeau?”

“My apologies for butting in, your Highness! Indeed, there is. While everyone has been resting up, Gruve and I have kept a lookout on the Lizalfos by the pier. It doesn’t look like they’re scavenging or hunting fishes here. Their activities are… intriguing.”

“Are they? Wait up, I need to see myself.”

The prince stood up hastily, straining his leg in the process, but he paid it no mind. His guts told him trouble prowled near and danger followed. He went prone by Gruve’s side, the scout still staring at the two-legged reptiles.

“What’s going on over there, Gruve?” Sidon asked quietly.

“Your Highness, as far as I can see, the Lizalfos seem to be setting up nets and other fishing tools in the water around the wooden structure. Moving crates, removing items I can’t really see and placing them on the stories. Oh, and some of them storm off somewhere else and return regularly.”

“They are probably setting up an advanced outpost and these guys are on recon duty,” Torfeau suggested. “As to why they do that, I cannot tell.”

Indeed, Sidon saw the creatures snarling to each other, some giving directions, others nodding and getting to work. The crates bore no inscription, no seal, but were scratched and partially destroyed. The Lizalfos had looted them, stolen them from innocent travelers and brought them here. The barrels were red with a white shape drawn carefully on them. He couldn’t quite recognize the outline but knew instinctively by the careful gestures with which the reptiles handled them what purpose they fulfilled.

Explosives.

Loads of them. All underwater. That was no original fishing method. They were traps designed to blow off any wandering and unwary foes. Ones such as the Zora.

Sometimes, Sidon would curse his instincts. Sometimes, he wished they were wrong. Never had they failed him. And today, more than ever, they were warning him of a crisis. Of course, the rainfall had kept him on edge. This, however, sparked a fire that would not extinguish soon enough but would instead grow into a blaze.

The prince turned towards Tona and Tula, his heart racing in panic.

“How long before we can go?” he asked.

Startled by the sound of his panting voice, they could not think of an answer. At last, Tona recalled and stepped forward.

“It should take half an hour before the ointments and herbs have a definite effect.”

“Thirty minutes…” Sidon repeated in a murmur, his fangs biting slightly into his lips.

“What is the matter, your Highness?” Torfeau asked worryingly.

“They are targeting our domain…”

 

*     *     *

 

“Dive in…” Sidon whispered.

The seven Zora sank into the shallow riverbed in a single file, each one keeping close to the other in front of them. The strategy was to sneak past the Lizalfos when the creeps were busy and not looking, using their innate swimming skills to remain fast and invisible underwater.

As Tona had stated, they were ready to go thirty minutes or so after Sidon’s ominous declaration. With no time to spare, the prince had instructed his followers with a new plan at once and set it into action. Fighting the enemies was not an option. There were too many to handle. The Zora’s fatigue had been soothed, but not their injuries. Sidon could not risk opening additional wounds.

“Stay calm and keep going slowly…” the prince signaled.

They were approaching the Lizalfos camp. The reptilians did not notice them passing by. The muddy water made it hard to see what wandered beneath the surface, and Sidon had made sure everyone sprinkled themselves with dry sand, much to their chagrin. Their delicate fins and scales were sensitive and sticking bits of dirt on their bodies was not a pleasant experience. However, this made for an effective camouflage and so far, the gamble had been paying off.

The Lizalfos looked as busy as earlier, growling, croaking, shouting, running around and about, preparing stuff the Zora could not see. The party swam right under their feet undetected. Sidon led his friends, going left and right, forward, evading the traps and the barrels his foes kept throwing in the water.

The other Zora had no trouble following his trail either. They moved as one, in unison, much like a column of ants returning from the fields. A harmony so perfect it seemed like a beautiful work of art. They did not disturb the calm current of the river. No ripple, no bubble, no wave. Should they keep this pace and form, they would get past the obstacles without a sweat.

Sidon passed by a net trap, close enough to study it. It was designed to catch people off guard. Buried under the sand, the only rope connected to the net would trigger if even slightly touched, sending the net upward and closing on the prey. The Zora prince was not knowledgeable about hunting devices and ambush ploys, yet he could not understand how someone would trip that one. The rope was easily perceptible and as long as one was careful enough, the trap would prove useless.

The group did not take any chance and moved on quickly, and in the end, nothing happened. Sidon allowed himself to relieve some of his stress as Seggin passed near the thread nonchalantly. He felt even more surprised when he saw no other string floated desperately, while explosive barrels were everywhere around them.

And then he realized.

A blue flash, blurry writings activating in a circle below them and a huge runic inscription noisily setting off.

“What?! Sheikah technology?!” Sidon gasped, now overwhelmed by dread.

A sudden surge of energy condensed in a small pale sphere in the middle of the circular shape. Instinctively, the Zora ducked out of the way in time as the pillar of light emitted a strong shockwave that set fire to the powder inside the red, deadly casks.

Underwater, the explosions did not bring out the same devastating power they could unleash above. The sheer force of the outburst was still strong enough to scatter the Zora and stun them for a while.

The net was a bait. A setup that adverted the Zora’s eyes from the real threat contained in the wrecked shreds that had dug their way underground. The remnants of lost guardians had somehow been switched on. Fortunately, they were too damaged and fell silent soon afterwards. The machines had released the last of their power. Once glorious weapons designed to repel evil, now lifeless ruins, witnesses of ancient magnificence soon to be forgotten.

As would also become the Zora’s fate if they didn’t flee now.

 

“By the goddesses, what was that?!”

“Ugh… I’m hit!”

“We’re under attack!”

Dazzled by the glaring flash and the resounding blast, it took Sidon half a minute to make out his surroundings. His friends moving erratically, confused and disorganized. Small projectiles plunging in the river, coming thick and fast. The prince had yet to move an inch, his mind had gone blank and his body numb. He felt exhausted, completely devoid of vitality. Reality faded away as he sunk deeper and deeper into the realm of dreams down below. He was about to embrace the darkness reaching to his eyes, he was about to give up everything.

A smell got him back alive.

The smell of blood. Of Zora blood. Suddenly, Sidon was in control again, his members responding with sharp precision, all senses awake. He looked up where the scent came from and saw an injured Ledo, one hand clasped on his leg.

“It’s a pretty silly wound, if I may say so,” he said with an honest smile. “A pebble shot out from the bottom of the river and scratched me. The explosions did this. There’s nothing to worry about, it looks worse than it actually is.”

Sidon trusted Ledo’s judgement and nodded. He turned around, the Lizalfos had spotted them and were now giving chase. Some stood on the structure, aiming down with their bows while others had taken arms and prowled towards the Zora.

“Everyone, this way!” Sidon ordered. “Don’t fight if you can avoid it, no need for heroics!”

The Zora regrouped by the prince’s side. Gruve led the party, his eyes were most trustworthy in unclean water. The injured Ledo and Seggin followed, the latter pulling out a finely forged silver sword in case the foes dared come too close. Tona and Tula trailed afterwards, they could not fight, yet their medical interventions would prove crucial if needed. Sidon took the rear guard with Torfeau, using their spear and sword to fend off the enemies.

Using their feet to swim in reverse motion, they evaluated the distance between themselves and the Lizalfos. There was one on the right, dashing towards Torfeau. Bloodthirsty and daring, he threw his lizal boomerang, which she parried easily. The three-bladed weapon sank slowly. The Lizalfos screeched in anger but he was now harmless, and Torfeau didn’t bother finishing him. He turned to his brethren and pointed at the Zora.

Arrows flew loose but all of them missed. Usually, the reptilians were dangerous marksmen. This time, they had trouble lining their shots, a fact Sidon realized fast. The prince couldn’t fathom why but he exploited that sudden weakness and ordered everyone to hasten the pace. Evasion maneuvers were no longer needed, the Zora swam at a higher pace, using debris and wood pieces as cover whenever the archers tried to take them down.

Warriors engaged their rear, others tried to skirt to their side. Torfeau took care of one, thrusting her spear onto his neck. Seggin also managed to slice another from his shoulder to his hip, both blows ending their respective target’s life. Sidon had two in front of him. The first Lizalfos slashed with his boomerang, encountering the Zora’s silver blade. Nimbler than the creature, Sidon kicked him in the jaw, stunning him, and cut deeply into his throat. A snarl warned him of the other’s incoming attack. His reflexes allowed him to catch his foe’s tongue before it could hit him. He pulled it hard and the Lizalfos lost his balance as he was drawn into the tip of Sidon’s blackened sword, dying instantly.

Before he released his grip, Sidon noticed the beast’s strange eyes, seemingly alive yet out of control. They rolled endlessly and irregularly, bloodshot and swollen. Something had taken over his mind and body and was manipulating him. In the vicinity, only one malevolent creature could.

Vah’Ruta.

More bolts disturbed the water surface and Sidon could not linger any longer. He joined his comrades as they all got off to Zora River. Soon, they were out of sight, and out of trouble. Yet again, they had miraculously escaped.

 

*     *     *

 

The Zora did not stop swimming. They went on and on, without a single glance behind their backs. All they wished for was to leave their reptilian foes and get back home safe and sound. From there on, the river would lead them directly to their destination. Sidon couldn’t shake off his feeling of unease, however. The Lizalfos forces lacked numbers, he could have sworn he had seen many more of them before.

Where had the others gone? Surely, they couldn’t have wandered far. Were they already on their way to battle their kin?

“Gruve, take the lead and scout the road ahead. Some of these beasts might be waiting in ambush or worse, creeping in close to the domain.”

“On it, sir.”

Gruve jumped out of the water to gain momentum and swam up the next waterfall at an amazing speed, soon disappearing out of everyone else’s sight.

“We shouldn’t slow down either,” Sidon added. “Come on, let’s pick up the pace.”

Ignoring their weariness and concerns about the enemy, the six Zora followed Gruve’s trail with haste. Even though the splashes rang loudly as they reached the first then the second cascade, their surroundings remained deafeningly quiet. No chirp, no howl, no cry, nothing besides their passing disturbed the sinister silence around them.

Eventually, Gruve rejoined the party with positive yet disconcerting news.

“Your Highness, I went as far as Oren Bridge where the river starts to widen into Ruto Lake. I’ve seen none of the foul beasts, nothing that hints to any recent intruding bar the absence of any wildlife. Even the grass and plants barely react to the wind’s tender caress. There’s something eerie in the atmosphere, though I can’t tell why.”

“I see…”

Sidon was pleased to hear the course upstream didn’t present any danger, though Gruve’s investigation alarmed him. No trace of the Lizalfos, nor of any animal on the mountain paths. This was an ominous revelation. He fell into deep thoughts, trying to figure out the answer to all those mysteries weaving along a dark sea of endless possibilities.

“My prince, what shall we do?” Tona asked, bringing Sidon out of his meditation.

The look in her eyes, in fact in everyone’s, told him they were fully aware of the threat, without him needing to speak it out.

“It is pointless to assume anything right now. Let us go back first, we shall see by then what options we have available.”

A sigh of relief on several of his friends comforted him on his choice. All those dreadful events had weakened the Zora’s bodies, none of them would have enough strength and stamina to keep going.

As he had imagined, they reached the domain without any worries. Gruve had been right, they had encountered no soul until then. Odd yet fortunate. Sidon heard his fellow comrades cheer and laugh as they set foot on the land and stepped on the floor carved with finely chiseled luminous stones. Tona and Tula jumped and danced merrily, so happy to still be alive. Citizens came up to greet and tend to them. Sidon’s subjects had been worried since the party had set out in the morning and their tension vanished as soon as they saw everyone returning unharmed.

The prince even had to put his hands up to keep the Zora from swarming over him. He was glad that his people loved him as they did, but he now had urgent matters to attend to. He did not want to waste a single second, yet he had to admit his own body needed a break and he stayed around, smiling cheerfully to reassure the crowd.

“Would you look at that…” Torfeau sneered amusedly, looking at the two girls still celebrating. “So very carefree.”

“With good reasons,” Sidon responded. “These trials were much tougher to handle that we could have ever envisioned.”

“Yes, that is quite true… What will we do now, your Highness? Shall we fetch a Hylian willing to aid us in battling Vah’Ruta?”

“We shall, Torfeau. But not today. With everything that happened earlier, you’ve all earned your rest. We will take care of that tomorrow, though I fear this will be no easy task. I also need to inform my father of our discoveries before we can set out again.”

“What about the Lizalfos, sir? The ones that are supposedly out of their nests?”

“I hope time shall prove me wrong on this hypothesis Torfeau… But I fear those demons are still on the hunt and have managed to elude our vigilance because they have chosen to keep clear of every known path leading here. I fear they have learned how to climb cliffs and hills.”

“To what end? What do they wish to achieve?”

Her voice shook with anxiety and consternation, yet she remained entirely calm and collected in her speech. Her bravery and her strong will never ceased to awe the Zora prince.

“If what I said is correct, then they are going to establish vantage points up those high mountains and completely surround us. And if they succeed, this may very well seal our demise.”

 


	4. The Stormdancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story's secondary arc kicks off. It's still closely connected to the main quest, though it adds quite a lot of things that were not in the original game. I also wanted to make the supporting characters and new antagonists to have their own screen time so there's gonna be a lot of that later on.
> 
> Once again, enjoy the read and any feedback is appreciated !

_Sidon and his crew finally returned home, welcomed and tended to by the Zora who had eagerly prayed in anguish for their safety. Amidst the laughter and the tears of joy, Sidon shares his doubts with Torfeau. Through the hardships they had encountered and the dire discoveries they had unveiled, the Zora kin were about to face unprecedented hazards._

_Meanwhile, the lizal tribes lurk in the shadows, biding their moment to strike them down. Though their preys have escaped, preparations are going smoothly. The hatchet was soon to be unburied._

_*     *     *_

The pack moved up the hill at blinding speed, snarling and spitting tirelessly with every dozen steps forward. The scout ahead of the others turned around and pointed at the Domain, his boomerang stained with a mix of raindrops and blood from the poor animals that fell victim to his undying bloodlust.

He groaned in anticipation, a wicked smile curving his lipless jaw revealed fangs as sharp as his deadly weapon. Back to crawling towards the cliff, he observed the lively Zora crowding around their prince. In the end, the outpost vigils had failed to kill them.

No matter. The Lizalfos would soon wipe them all.

A sun ray managed to clear a path between the dark clouds covering the once blue sky, showering the reptile with its warmth. Croaking wildly, the Lizalfos jumped back, his scaly skin too sensitive to the sun’s embrace. His fellow warriors fell in besides him, jumping relentlessly as they awaited their leader’s orders.

“Let’s keep moving,” he commanded.

Angry shouts replied in protestation. It had been a while since their last fight, peace dulled their senses, left them all but feeling alive. The domain lay just below, its citizens out in the open. The leader tried to calm them, yet the high-pitched sounds that came out of his brethren’s throats irritated him. His head ached unbearably, his vision blurred, the scene in front of him fading away as new images appeared in his mind.

“QUIET, YOU MONGRELS!” he snapped.

All but one stopped, shiver descending their spine at the sight of their furious companion. The foolish Lizalfos that kept arguing dared ignore him and pulled out his bow and a shock arrow, aiming directly at the mass of Zora in sight.

His soul departed to the other world right as he was going to let loose. A stream of thick darkened blood erupted from his headless corpse as it dropped heavily onto the muddy ground. One single throw had beheaded the strong and resilient warrior. The steel boomerang returned to its owner’s hand, spraying droplets of black and red hues.

“Those who don’t obey will suffer the same fate,” the leader thundered. “Now, stay put!”

The cold-blooded reptile focused once more on the hallucination, hoping that nothing else would disturb him. He saw the shapes of finely carved pillars in corridors illuminated by luminous stones embedded into the walls on each side. The picture moved as if he was advancing forward in a silent dream. Down the glittering path, he observed the layout of the habitation crafted by skillful hands. He arrived before a mural with an opening hidden behind a hanging depicting what looked like a crown among other objects he couldn’t recognize. Those were royal chambers, his prey was probably their owner.

The vision disappeared suddenly, leaving the Lizalfos in the dark, then a face materialized before him. Although very hazy, it belonged to no other than the Zora prince himself.

Everything flashed out again, only to show one second later a part of the mountains filled with alcoves along a path almost invisible to naked eyes behind the cascades around the Domain.

He awakened feebly, dazed and still out of reality. He didn’t even see his soldiers look at him worryingly. His whole body shook uncontrollably, though he was not alarmed in the least. Grinning frantically like a mad bokoblin, the Lizalfos stood up, muttering unintelligible words. Those misty images that sometimes came to him made him a superior being of his kind.

He could see the will of God.

God wanted to decimate the Zora, and so he led the clan to war. None of his brothers bore that power, and none could rally the savage beasts under the same banner as he did. The Lizalfos were pious in their own way, to receive such a gift meant that he had been chosen as God’s agent on Hyrule’s land. And thanks to the visions, he would grant power and glory to the lizal tribes.

“Master, are you all right?”

“I have witnessed our Lord’s will. Our goal is to annihilate the shark-headed race, but priority goes to killing their prince. He is the most dangerous of them all.”

The soldiers nodded and groaned in agreement and followed their leader as he ran for the path that dug into the heart of the mountains. There, they’d set their traps and ambush and the Zora would know to fear him. His power did not solely rely on his ability to hear God’s voice, he had another trick up his sleeves. A power their enemy would find deadly. Once he’d unleash his fury, all that lived should bend to his might.

All that breathed in the wilds should bow down to The Seer.

 

*     *     *

 

“As we feared, bringing down Vah’Ruta is out of the question,” Sidon spoke. “Any attempt would come to naught. The Zora are too ill-suited to fight with the power of the storms. Even if we somehow managed to charge the cogs in time, there is no guarantee that the Beast wouldn’t fall prey to the evil forces of Calamity Ganon once again.”

“I see…” King Dorephan stared at his son without blinking as he delivered his report. He was glad the scouting party had returned safely, though he knew danger still prowled near. The scar on his forehead twitched more and more lately, a grim harbinger of trials to come.

“There is more to that,” Sidon continued. “Lizalfos tribes are making their way here. Hostilities will follow.”

“Now of all time? I understand that they see us as enemies, yet they never went as far as pursuing the path of war! What could have prompted them to act rashly…”

“Father. I believe everything is linked. When we battled to escape their grasp, I noticed that their aggressiveness had climbed up to unthinkable levels. Their souls are trapped within a sphere of chaos and corruption, one I can only ascribe to Vah’Ruta.”

“Evil spreads further and further… After all these years, Ganon’s legacy still cripples the land and warps the living. We shall set up our defenses right away. Have you informed the captains already?”

“Torfeau is on it, Father.” Sidon straightened up, checked right and left that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. His plan would not please the elders, especially Muzu, whose resentment towards foreigners had grown to unreasonable standards. Finding the King alone in the throne room was too rare of an opportunity to let slip.

“Actually, this provides us a convenient, albeit risky chance for a foolish plan of mine.”

“And what could that be?”

“The Lizalfos’ recent uprising means that the Divine Beast feels threatened. I’m positive it is sending its minions to get rid of us before it is too late. From what we’ve observed, those reptiles are fierce and wicked, yet arrogant and undisciplined. Going head to head against them would achieve nothing, so I suggest we focus on defending the domain’s gates. Their straightforward behavior will allow us to bring them down easily. Their strength decreased, Vah’Ruta’s rage will make it vulnerable.”

“Lizalfos are as ancient a race as the Zora but they haven’t evolved much. This makes a fine battle plan. Not in the long run however, our resources will deplete too fast before their relentless assaults.”

“And then comes the second part of the plan. As you’re aware, Vah’Ruta wishes for our extermination quick and clean. It will never rely solely on beings made of flesh. Its power far exceeds our own imagination and we need to account for every possibility. Therefore, I want scouting parties like mine to set out regularly, so that they strike their camps and disorganize them. That will bring more time for us to look for our savior.”

“A Hylian, is it? Only they would be able to wield shock arrows without fear. Bold scheme, but not unreasonable. The region is deprived of any though, so the party will have to look further, which makes our success rate very slim. However, I fail to understand how one man will be able to restore peace.”

“The goal is to let Vah’Ruta think we’re putting everything to win the war against the Lizalfos, which will be inevitable anyway. The Beast will not consider other factors or reinforcements from our side. The Hylian and I shall then strike at its heart when it does not expect us to.”

“With only the two of you?! This is madness, Sidon!”

“It is the only way, Father.” Sidon’s determined face convinced the old King, whose concerns for him mixed with hope and pride.

“Indeed… Then we shall proceed thus. I’ll also send a messenger for Kakariko Village to let the wise Sheikahs know of the situation. Hopefully, they might have contacts with Hylian adventurers as well as offer more information on the Beast. Also, have no worry, I will not tell the elders about this. At least not now.”

“Thank you, Father. I shall take my leave now.”

 

The prince could finally get some rest, he more than deserved it. He went straight to the path leading to his quarters, voluntarily avoiding everyone else. He wanted some time alone and was too exhausted anyway to stay with other people. His team had already gone back to their occupations, with orders to regroup and discuss their next course the following day.

Activities were running busier than ever. Soldiers had been informed of the threat and were now preparing for the upcoming battles. Some went to the craftsmen and blacksmiths to get their silver weapons forged, increasing their durability or sharpness. Others set out to help the carpenters who had dug out all of the remaining luminous stones they’d kept in their small warehouses to fortify the walls and bridges.

Sidon walked past his hard-working citizens, saw Torfeau and Ledo giving directions to either group, carrying out their respective functions of captain and engineer. A quick glance over to his right, the healing centers had opened up more space, and could now accommodate twice as many wounded as it usually did. Tona, Tula and a few more were masterfully handling plant roots and spices, mixing and infusing them to brew emergency salves. In one of the soothing waterbeds, Seggin was resting his injured arm, yet his pride and self-claimed duty to instruct the younger recruits led him to give lectures even then.

The prince soon arrived at the royal bridge linking the main plaza to the royal quarters where he resided. He began to cross it and heard several splashes on his right side. Intrigued, he looked down. Teams of five or six Zora set out of the domain with grace, Sidon recognized them belonging to the scouting and scavenging parties. They were going hunting, searching for both clues and supplies to last an eventual siege.

On the middle of the bridge stood Gruve who, despite the downpour, wrote down notes on a piece of parchment. Once he was done, he carefully placed it inside his bag and started to the barracks below, stopping as the prince came into his field of vision.

“Ah, your Highness!” he shouted cheerfully. “Are you on your way to your rooms?”

“Indeed, I am, Gruve,” Sidon smiled. “I would have thought you’d call it a day and instead, I see you all still up and working.”

“Of course, your Highness! Everyone needs to play their part if we want a chance at surviving through this.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Gruve. However, are you not pushing yourselves too much? I couldn’t bear losing any of you because of body exhaustion.”

Gruve straightened and lifted his arms up to stretch. From the looks in his eyes and the serious expression his face bore, he was not about to comply and lie down soon enough.

“We cannot sit idly right now, sir. The Domain needs everyone’s help, yours especially. You’re the only one who can save us from the Beast’s rampage. Therefore, we’ll do everything we can to alleviate your burden. I’m sorry we are worrying you, but we won’t back down from our silent oath.”

Sidon was astonished. He hadn’t expected such a display of loyalty from his friends. Dumbfounded and happy at the same time, he remained in place as Gruve dashed towards another scouting group to give them directions. With a faint smile, Sidon turned away and went back to his quarters.

As soon as he got inside, he let out a sigh of relief and lay down on his waterbed, his knees finally dropping from fatigue. Sidon had so many lingering thoughts in his mind, though Gruve’s revelations eventually pushed them away. He had never felt this lucky before; having friends who would always stay by his side was a long-time dream of his, ever since his sister’s disappearance.

He closed his eyelids, the image of Mipha’s bright smile bringing him to sleep. He recalled a forgotten memory of him as a child, seeing her off as she went for a test drive aboard Vah’Ruta. He had feared she wouldn’t be able to tame the beast, nor withstand its waves of energy. The princess had hugged him then, her words filling him with serenity.

He fell into slumber as he spoked them.

“My soul will always remain by your side.”

 

*     *     *

 

The Seer’s team had settled down on a fairly high vantage point between Toto and Mikau Lake, northeast of the Zora’s Domain. Their small camp stayed hidden beneath steady rocks and behind stony pillars slowly built from endless days of rains. The path leading there, meant to be concealed in the mountains was now visible, yet only keen eyes would spot such a narrow crack among the patches of slab and rubble around.

The reptilians had revised their strategy, taking out thick pieces of wet paper and pebbles on which they’d scrambled drawings and unrecognizable symbols depicting their course of actions. The plan was already set in motion.

The dark Lizalfos had made sure the other scouts took positions in alcoves such as this one, promising them a painful death otherwise. The will of God was absolute, disobedience rightfully resulted in heavy sanctions. The Seer located more of his valorous warriors by the Veiled Falls. They gave him the signal, informing him that they were ready to strike.

A daring soldier stepped forward, snarled and pointed at them with one of his three fingers. He jumped with impatience and excitement, grabbed his spear and looked to jump down in the water. His companions held him back before he acted even more rashly, the Seer would not allow it and they feared him. Off-balance, the impudent Lizalfos fell on the gravel and realized his error, then bowed, begging for forgiveness.

Everything was going too well to bother punishing the small fry. The Seer pushed him aside and unpacked the huge bag he’d stolen from a wandering traveler not too long ago. He picked out a piece of clothing and an oddly shaped stick and put them on the ground.

“We will attack soon, brothers. For now, get some rest. Keep your focus, stay vigilant. We shall strike as one when the time is ripe.”

The Lizalfos hesitated, some not understanding when exactly the Seer meant, others reluctant to sleep. Nevertheless, they complied to his orders, and closed their eyes, their bodies becoming stiffer and harder until they resembled harmless statues.

The Seer put on the woolen white robe, as well as the dark hood. Somehow, he felt even more confident wearing the clothing thus. It might be a blessing in disguise, one that brought forth immense magical power. He grabbed the strange tool beside him, it flickered alive and sent tickling bursts of gleaming sparks.

He smirked. Now, he was its masterful owner. The Stick of Storms was his, and his only. The Seer raised it above his head and waved it in a circular motion. Echoes of an ancient ritual chant flashed in his mind, God’s words filling him with energy. The dark clouds grew darker and thicker, ready to explode.

The Seer danced and danced frenetically, his followers disturbed by his erratic movements, yet still as stone. He called upon the deities to slam down the hammer of justice onto the Zora, to unleash the fury of thunder onto the Domain.

Three lightning strikes were all he needed. The third clap was the beacon that commanded the start of the invasion.

 

The blowing wind hissed loudly, the rain crashed onto the Earth harder than ever, a brewing storm like none other was coming. Sidon had a difficult time resting. The flash of a lightning strike and the noise that followed woke him before he could try.

He sat up and looked out, watching the water flows raging and streaming wildly. The weather had never gotten any worse. Though it was late in the afternoon, the blackened sky obstructed daylight completely, as if night had decided to cover Hyrule early with its veil.

Sidon kept his gaze outside but shifted his sight towards the surrounding mountains. If these couldn’t hold the rain back a little, the Zora were doomed. A faint glint caught his eye, he squinted to make out what he’d seen. It rocked back and forth, right and left endlessly, like a stray fairy trapped inside a bottle. In the end, Sidon could not identify the source of the apparition through the droplets.

He sighed and crossed his arms, deep in thoughts. Gruve’s voice came in feebly, toned down by the deafening tempest.

“Your Highness, are you awake?”

Sidon walked up to the door and opened the curtain to let him and Ledo come in. They were drenched from head to toe and nervous for standing inside royal chambers.

“What is it, Gruve?” Sidon asked.

The two Zora composed themselves and delivered their reports.

“Sir, I’ve witnessed unnatural movement on the cliffs around. I might be mistaken; the rain really hinders my vision. Nonetheless, I’m certain the darkness and the storm are linked to them. They appeared too suddenly and at the same time. Therefore, I’m not counting anything out of the ordinary as inoffensive.”

“Hmm… I think I know what you mean, Gruve,” Sidon agreed, “Ledo, anything you wish to add?”

“Actually, it is a bit unrelated,” the craftsman stated. “It is still of urgent matter. We’re running low on luminous stones. With that typhoon, it is imperative that we gather some quickly so that we may consolidate the Domain’s foundations.”

One problem after the other. Time ticking ever too fast. Sidon had to tip the scales in their favor. He wanted to act now, he couldn’t bear running away anymore. In his place, Mipha would have gone to investigate at once, she would want him to lead his people. He would live up to her expectations.

“All right, I’m going up there. With any luck, I may be on to something.”

Sidon’s renewed determination and confidence startled Gruve and Ledo, who didn’t respond immediately.

“Sire! We’d like to accompany you!” they finally called.

“You may. Give the word to the girls as well. Tell them to gather by the main plaza, in front of the champion’s memorial. Seggin’s wounds aren’t healed yet, so we’ll let him sit this one out. Don’t forget weapons. Hurry!”

“Yes, your Highness!”

They darted out of the chambers, leaving Sidon alone. The prince stared one final time at the dancing light, fully convinced the answer to many mysteries lied with its nature. He pulled a blade, a bow, a quiver full of arrows and a great shield, all crafted in silver from his chest and ran to the rendezvous point.

 

Torfeau was already waiting by Mipha’s sculpture, spear in one hand, helmet on the other. They were soon rejoined by the rest of the crew, all seemingly still worn out, yet their steadfast resolve burned in their eyes. Gruve and Ledo had told the women about the expedition, though not in detail. Sidon filled them in.

“Something evil is lurking by the mountains. We cannot say for sure, but there’s a high probability that the Lizalfos are preparing their assault as we speak. Some of us will scout ahead now, it’d take an unreasonably large amount of time for any other team to understand what we need to look out for. Ledo, the luminous stones will have to wait. Our success should bring an end to the storm, so the Domain will manage for now. Tona, how are we doing on medical supplies?”

“Yes, your Highness! I think we have enough to last a full week if we don’t run into any surprise. However, some of the scouting parties have come back injured. We believe they’ve been attacked on their way back, but the darkness made it unclear as to who or what could have ambushed them.”

Sidon turned slightly pale.

“Are they going to make it?”

“Yes. But we need more people to tend to their wounds. The endless rain is severely hindering the healing process.”

“I see. Then I want you to stay here, Tona. You’ll report everything to my father and go back to the healing wards to lend your help. Avoid relying on automated mechanisms. Try to bring as many helpers you can and keep to the basics. Traditional methods are far more suitable as long as this accursed weather remains.”

“On my way, Sire!”

“Anyone who wishes to stay behind may say so as well,” Sidon added as Tona climbed the stairs towards the throne room. No one moved from their spot.

“Very well, we’ll start by swimming up the great waterfall behind the domain and proceed east on foot. We’ll have to move quickly and silently. Let’s go!”

The group dove into the pool without hesitation, the prince taking point. They stayed one close to another in a tight area, effectively reducing their chances of getting caught. Using the darkness and the rain to their advantage, they swam at full speed until they reached the side of the mountain. From there, they kept to the shadows and paddled their way to the falls.

Sidon signaled them to hide behind the flow of water. He plunged, circled around to gain momentum and emerged right beneath the cascade to ascend it. As he approached its top, he drastically slowed his pace with surgical precision, so that his speed reached zero the moment he arrived.

A high leap would undoubtedly expose him, which was out of the question. His friends didn’t quite have the skills to match his performance and even though they tried to imitate his movement, they couldn’t finish their climb without a steady tempo. Sidon stood watch by the river bank, looking for potential threats on the sides.

Fortunately for the Zora, there was nothing suspicious nearby and Sidon’s companions jumped gracefully out of the water and landed with loud splashes that would have alerted enemies nearby, if not for the raging storm. They grouped up and took the muddy path towards the insides of the ridge, their profiles so low they appeared in a crouching position.

A bright flash mere seconds later followed by a deafening thunder clap startled them. The rumbling divine hammer smashed the land with impressive force. Somewhere west, a chunk of the landscape had been torn off its cliff, meeting the lakes below.

“By the goddess!” Ledo exclaimed. “That is a nasty one!”

“We better pray this stops soon,” Tula added.

“If my hunch is correct, it will,” Sidon whispered. “Let’s move forward and keep quiet.”

The slope was sharp and didn’t have much room to maneuver. The Zora walked in a single line, Sidon first, then the two other fighters Gruve and Torfeau. Ledo and Tula formed the rearguard, ready to give insight and first aid care.

The path soon divided into two, one leading towards the depths of the unknown. The darkness outside couldn’t compete with the cave’s obscurity. It was a one-way trip to hell. Sidon deemed the try to risky and chose the other corridor.

It went slightly upward then down again. A couple hundred feet ahead, they saw the walls on their right had collapsed with the passage of time. The Zora stopped in their track next to the gap and gazed out to ascertain their position.

They were on the right track.

The storm had gotten stronger, the wind was persistently gusting, and Sidon had to cover his face to protect his eyes from the dust it picked up.

A high-pitched croak made the prince turn away, now wary of his surroundings. His friends had also heard it and readied their weapons. They waited in silence, motionless and focused. Nothing appeared in sight, though the strange voice came ringing in their ears many times more.

Sidon prowled forward, nodding to his team to boost their morale. They sank deeper into the alcove, the yells more and more audible as they marched. Sidon halted as the passageway made a sharp turn. Back against the stony and humid wall, he scanned ahead, and noticed a white robe-clad Lizalfos, jumping feverishly, its coarse throat unbearably shrieking.

“What in the world…?” he gasped.

The four Zora also leaned out to watch the creature. They were completely taken aback by his unnatural behavior and didn’t know what to do. Sidon gestured slowly, ordering them to follow his steps. He then snuck close to the dancing reptile, using the darkness to cover his quite large build.

The alcove had more space to spare, the Lizalfos had somehow managed to bring wooden crates along and had disposed them all over. The Zora spread out, three meters from each other to cover most of the place. Sidon was now only a few feet from the Lizalfos. He looked closely at the wand he clenched and recognized it.

A thunderstorm rod.

The raging squall was his doing.

He prepared to lunge and neutralize him before the elements destroyed everything. Cracked groans roared around him. Out of nowhere, six Lizalfos came to life, their slumber disturbed by the roaming Zora who were now trapped inside a circle of vicious sickles and primitive spears.

“What?! Ambush!”

One of the evil creatures targeted Tula, jumping high, arm ready to bury his wicked weapon into the maiden’s scaly flesh. Torfeau hurled her spear at hi, pinning his body onto the wall and killing him instantly.

“Get out of here! Now!” the soldier ordered.

Ledo pulled Tula out of the fray as the two went into hiding behind the crates. Gruve and Sidon were up against three more, better organized and thus deadlier.

The former raised his shield, covering the prince as he boldly pulled his bow out in the narrow cave. With no room to maneuver, he managed to take down one, the arrow piercing his forehead before he could react. The other two charged, Gruve bashed the first one and drove his sword in his stomach, black ooze splattering all over. This brought enough time for Sidon to unsheathe his. The second Lizalfos lashed his wide tongue out, Sidon avoided it easily and sliced it off. Its owner writhed in pain and Gruve relieved it from its suffering.

Sidon turned back and saw that Torfeau had managed to get her spear back and killed one more. The last of them tried to backstab her but Ledo skillfully threw his boomerang at him. Stunned, he couldn’t dodge Torfeau’s blow and died on the spot.

The battle was over in a matter of minutes. The Zora had dealt with the enemy perfectly.

“Regroup on me,” Sidon said. “Is everyone all right?”

“Looks like we’re all fine,” Ledo answered. “It was pretty scary, though. They were hiding in the dark, turned to stone. And suddenly, they were alive and onto us.”

“It is their hunting method. They pose as statues and strike when their unwary prey draws near.” Sidon surveyed the camp. “Unfortunately, it seems their leader has escaped during the commotion… He’s the one responsible for all this. Let’s search the place, and we’ll see what we do afterwards.”

“Yes, sir!”

They opened the crates, scrutinized the scribbles here and there, the items the Lizalfos had collected, everything that might provide any useful information on their plans. The Lizalfos were a barbaric race and usually didn’t leave records of their actions. However, the crates were loaded with weapons and supplies, so Sidon assumed they were trying to besiege the Domain.

“Your Highness, over here!” Gruve shouted.

Sidon came to his side and examined the parchment the scout gave him. Slovenly drawn plans and figures were displayed. They showed an out of shape circle, arrows converging on it from outside.

“This appears to be a map,” Gruve commented, which Sidon agreed. “There are other things on the back, I wonder what they mean.”

Sidon turned the paper over. More drawings. But this time, they were arranged in some sort of code that the Zora couldn’t quite decipher.

“Those shapes resemble the Lizalfos,” Torfeau declared. “These vertical lines… Maybe they’re numbers? No clue about those in the corner, however…”

“It’s a depiction of a picture,” Sidon claimed and pointed at a particular pattern. “That is probably the leader of the Lizalfos. I recognize the wand and the clothes, which means the connected lines next to it must represent a thunderbolt.”

“Then, something is going to happen once the thunder strikes three times?”

“Probably, and if we link this to the image on the other side…”

Sidon realized.

It had been a huge mistake to let the dancing foe escape. Three lightning strikes, a signal that every Lizalfos could receive and understand at the same time.

As if to confirm his theory, the sky’s intense roar shook Hyrule once again. It was followed by harsh groans and snarls from all directions, amplified by the caverns’ echoes. Sidon rushed to the openings on the walls, only to witness dozens of reptiles surging from the mountains and into the pool around the domain, charging directly at the Zora’s home.

 


	5. Valiant Hearts

_Zora tribe is facing a major crisis threatening its existence. The Divine Beast Vah’Ruta has summoned its minions to battle the aquatic beings. The Lizalfos are preparing for war and rallying under the command of The Seer. They lurk around the Domain, hunting for souls to reap._

_Upon witnessing abnormal activities by the cliffs and the drastic shift of the distorted weather, Prince Sidon sets out with his friends to investigate. Although the team finds clues about their enemy’s schemes, they are unable to prevent them from making the first move. The fate of the Zora remains uncertain._

_*     *     *_

The blaring racket coming out of tens of armored reptilians startled the few remaining birds in the vicinity. The poor animals fled far away, their small wings taking them to more peaceful lands. Such freedom was not the Zora’s. Sidon clenched his fists and bit his lip to suppress his growing panic and anger as he watched the Lizalfos swarming the basin around Zora’s Domain.

By his sides, Torfeau, Gruve, Ledo and Tula could not believe the scenery drawing before their eyes. Against so many foes, how could the Zora stand a chance?

“Your Highness… Orders?”

The female soldier’s voice sounded unnaturally deep and shaky. She did her best to hold back her rage, a sentiment Sidon understood fully. His followers awaited his command, relied on his wits to devise a strategy.

“Please, Sire!” Torfeau pleaded and pointed at the structure sheltering their hamlet. “We must go to their aid!”

Sidon hesitated, dismay had clouded his mind. Part of him wished to jump down and slaughter the bastards. His gut told him otherwise. The best course of action would be to stick to the original plan and track the Lizalfos mage responsible for the thunderstorm.

The first wave of Lizalfos had reached the waterfalls and stairs leading to the upper stages of the domain, yet Sidon still had not made any move. Frozen in despair, he nearly cried out in a burst of ire. What prompted him not to, was the clear sound of a ringing bell placed at the highest part of his home town.

The tocsin alarmed his citizens of the incoming danger. From afar, he could see them take defensive positions, ready to face off the evil creatures rushing up towards them. With renewed hope, Sidon snapped out of his miserable lethargy and pumped his fist.

“All right!” he gave his team a wide grin to release their stress. “Torfeau, you know our army’s strength best. Do you believe they can handle this?”

She stared at him emotionlessly, took time to recall her last check on the soldiers’ form.

“If the enemy fights as erratically as the group we just defeated, they should be fine.” she replied confidently.

“Perfect! We will let our comrades take care of this. Killing them will not grant us any advantage in the future. We need to strike their leader first, the one with the magic rod.” He paused to make sure everyone understood his sayings. “He just barely escaped our grasp, but we won’t give him a second chance. It’s our turn, now!”

He turned around and drew his blade out of its sheath. The mighty slash cracked a nearby crate left alone and unscathed until then, revealing more weapons forged in steel.

“Break these down,” he ordered the Zora. “Don’t leave a single one behind. We shall not let the Lizalfos recover their supplies.”

“Yes, your Highness!”

The Zora busied themselves opening boxes and barrels, they took the lizal belongings and grazed them as hard as they could on the walls to render them useless. The floor around the camp was soon covered with metal junk and piles of broken twigs.

“My Prince!” Ledo shouted. “Maybe we should keep these.”

The craftsman showed the group more pieces of thick parchments and a necklace ornamented with mounting sapphire. The artefact dazzled dimly in the murky room, though one could tell it had once shone with incredible shimmer.

“This certainly is not made from lizal hands, nor does it bear any sign of Zora techniques.” Ledo appraised. “There are runes encrypted on the mount around the gemstone, this was probably created by Sheikah smiths.”

“Could it possess any magical power?”

“There’s a great chance it does.”

“All right, keep it Ledo. Keep everything, we’ll sort these clues when we return. We’re done here, let’s go!”

They dashed through the dark corridors. Here and there were traces left by the white-clad Lizalfos. Scratches on the walls, holes on the stony floor, corpses of burnt insects by the arched openings. Was he losing control over the magic wand?

With a stroke of good luck, the Zora managed to get out of the caves fast, without the need to backtrack and take another route. The tempest outside had grown weaker, not fueled by the wizard’s enchanted trance anymore. In fact, the thunder had completely died out.

Sidon wasted no time and surveyed the area, checking for his target. He found him going down the hill by Mikau Lake.

“There he is, team, on me!” he urged the others.

They sprang fast, throwing themselves on the thick rain drops falling from the heavens. Drenched from head to toe, the paths muddy and covered in puddles, they stumbled many times running at full speed. But luckily for them, the fleeing Lizalfos had used most of his strength channeling the fury of the storms in the last couple hours.

They narrowed down the distance quickly, and the lizal creature finally noticed he was being pursued. He hastened his own pace, but his fatigue crippled his physical abilities. Knowing that the Zora would eventually catch up, he croaked as loud as he could, requesting backup from his brethren.

Five Lizalfos answered his call and leapt off the ground, forming a wall between The Seer and the Zora. Sidon’s momentum did not decrease one bit as he pulled his bow out instantly after seeing the new foes and took one down with an arrow buried in his forehead. The four others charged forward, Sidon aimed at the closest and shot him as well.

Torfeau and Gruve clashed spear and sword against razor edges and boomerangs. However, the savage, undisciplined fighting style of the beasts were no match for the soldier and the scout’s masteries of Zora weaponry. The last one threw himself in in a futile attempt to avenge his comrades and wounded up impaled by Torfeau’s deadly lance.

In the meantime, The Seer had taken advantage of the chaos to escape once more. However, Ledo and Tula had not diverted their gazes off his trail, and they resumed their track.

“Fearless warriors they were, not an ounce of hesitation in their rush.” Sidon commented.

“Is it bad?” Tula wondered.

“It probably is,” Torfeau answered. “It means they are willing to sacrifice themselves for their cause. They’d gladly die if they can bring us down with them. No mercy, just brutality and a matter of death.”

“Right. Something seems out though. Those five that just stood in our way were not seasoned fighters, probably only scouts. And yet, they stepped into the battlefield without flinching upon hearing their leader’s cries. He might already have submitted all the lizal clans to his will. That one must be stopped at all costs.”

They arrived by the riverbed. Gruve searched for traces and hints of The Seer’s passage and found his footsteps leading downward and into the land. Sidon recalled the topography of the area and grinned.

“The path he’s taking leads to a dead end.”

They went after him. Five minutes later, they had caught up and trapped him. Unclimbable cliffs from all side limited his possible escape routes. Sidon readied his bow, eager to carve a hole in his elongated skull.

The Seer made a gargling sound, an enigmatic and defiant laughter. The ground shook unexpectedly as he did. Savage roars emanated from the top of the cliffs. What followed were two giant Molblins, swinging massive clubs as they jumped down and faced the Zora.

“Goddess gracious…” Gruve mumbled.

The two creatures wielded their heavy weapons ferociously. The Zora took a couple steps backwards, unsure of their chances. Then, mustering all of his bravery, Sidon moved forward, accepting the enemy’s challenge.

“Everyone back home is counting on us,” he said. “I will not concede now. More than ever, I need your assistance. We shall stand united and defeat our foes, for we will overcome Evil and all its minions! My friends, grant me your strength!”

“Yes, Sir!”

Sidon’s motivational speech worked wonders. The five Zora braced themselves for the most important fight of their lives. The Molblins gauged their opponents, clubs held in both hands.

Then, they marched. And finally, they ran. Their thin eyes were seton the prince’s figure.

“Here they come…”

 

*     *     *

 

The resonating sound of the alarm painfully buzzed in her ears. It all went as Prince Sidon had predicted. The Zora around her shouted all at once, adding to the already deafening ruckus. She hurried to the healing centers where she was needed. On the way, she could not help thinking about the upcoming battle. The Zora were ill-prepared for an encounter with the Lizalfos. Nevertheless, the soldiers looked sharp, determination burning in their eyes.

Prince Sidon’s influence had obviously raised their spirits.

“Incoming from the western side! Archers, over here!”

A squad of six young bow fighters positioned themselves over the slope and started raining down iron and silver on the intruders.

It had begun.

She decided not to stay any longer, she would only get in the way. Two minutes later, the clanks of melee weapons rose up, accompanying the hisses and thuds of arrows piercing armors, flesh and stone. In the rain and the chaos, her sight set to the tents in front of her, she did not notice the reptile springing at her.

She did not react in time, and closed her eyes, arms up in a clumsy defensive stance. The blow never landed. Instead, the Lizalfos let out a hoarse death rattle. Blood spurted out of his slashed throat, spraying her with hot blackened liquid. A young soldier wearing a dark-colored armor had saved her. The way he held his spear reminded her of Torfeau.

“Thank you, Bazz!” she whispered.

“Are you unharmed, Tona?” he turned. “You shouldn’t linger here, go!”

He jumped back into the fray, the Lizalfos had reached the upper level and archers were now busy picking on the creatures that had engaged their allies. The several paths from the lakes to the Domain had been breached. Tona rushed to her destination, hoping with all her faith that the Zora would survive.

 

“How is the situation, Rivan?”

“Your Highness, the Lizalfos have broken our formations on the western aisle. Our defenses are holding up on the east walls, archers keep them from entering as they will. However, we must reinforce the other side. Their forces are outnumbering ours.”

“What about the main entrance?”

“Sire, the Great Bridge is untouched. The enemy seems to be avoiding it.”

“I see. Focus on evacuating the civilians. Maintain the advantage on the east as much as you can. If you are getting overrun, fall back instantly. Shift the balance on the western front, protect the healing centers and retreat to the main plaza, their agility works too well for them in narrow passageways. We’ll have less trouble on a wider area.”

“Yes, sir!”

Rivan bowed forward, one hand curled into a fist on the chest, then ran back to his post. The captain had received his orders, he would diligently oblige. King Dorephan took a last glance at the map on the table. He had never thought the day his home became the battlefield would come.

The Domain’s layout was mostly symmetric. The King had divided the Zora forces evenly on each side, with mixed results. The guards had to keep the chokepoints linking the Domain to the pool below, but the Lizalfos had caught them off guard. It was a miracle the eastern side still held on.

“We have an unprecedented situation on our hands, your Majesty…” Muzu stepped out of the shadows.

“There are three key points to this battle,” the King mumbled. “The healing facilities and armories, the Great Bridge, and the main plaza. As long as they do not control them, our chances won’t drop.”

“Those vile creatures had never engaged in a full-scale war before. They cannot overpower us.”

“Do not be so sure, Muzu. Their actions as of late remain out of the ordinary. They are driven by a greater purpose, something we might fail to appreciate.”

“You may be right, Sire. Still, I don’t believe in anything other than our victory.”

The curtain opened abruptly, revealing a young soldier covered in mud and blood.

“My King!” she exclaimed, out of breath. “The eastern side is flooded with enemies! Our forces are meeting up at the main plaza... All civilians successfully brought to safety… Awaiting new orders, Sire!”

“Calm down, Dunma.” the King said peacefully. “Where is Rivan? How are our troops doing?”

Dunma straightened herself and took two deep breaths, her heartbeat slowing to normal rates in the process.

“Sire, my father is still out there, making everyone regroup. We’re taking heavy damage and suffering casualties; seventy percent of the soldiers are still able to fight but the number keeps decreasing.”

Dunma spoke with a steady, unwavering voice. Yet, King Dorephan knew her nerves were on the verge of crumbling. He assumed the other Zora felt the same. The atmosphere on the war field must be heavy.

“The time has come…” he muttered.

The gigantic Zora walked to the far away wall and stared at the painting depicting the ancient Hero of Time brandishing the fabled Master Sword, surrounded by his friends and allies. He looked at the blinding light emanating from the sword, then at his ancestor, the princess of the Zora that had defied the Great King of Evil. Muzu and Dunma only observed him, not knowing how to behave.

“The time has come for the ruler of the Zora to lead his people in battle once again.”

 

The inside of the healing centers was no quieter than outdoors, nurses and medics were all busy tending to the wounded. Here and there, Zora warriors lying in waterbeds, the pure soothing liquid stained with both Lizalfos and Zora blood. As per Prince Sidon’s orders, the machines’ filtering modules had been disabled and the healers had three times the amount of work they were usually given.

She had not dared look at the bloodshed, but Tona could easily imagine how barbaric and violent the battle had become. Those who had suffered serious, everlasting injuries had been moved to the emergency deck. Some others, the most unfortunate of all, had died in duty and their lifeless bodies had yet to receive the respect due to the fallen.

Amidst the cries of pain, of distress, of anguish, of fear, amidst the tumult the dreadful war had given birth to, Tona felt uneasiness, despair, sorrow. Hope had vanished from the pitiful beings mechanically living before her.

“Tona! You’re covered in blood! Are you all right?”

The voice snapped her out of her lethargy. She faced Kodah, the owner of the Seabed Inn. Her bright and cheerful demeanor, her radiant face had gone, replaced by a pale mask of worry and misery. It pained Tona to see her, to see everyone devoid of any will.

“I’m fine!” she answered vigorously. “Where am I needed?”

Kodah did not respond, she was startled by her vitality. War had broken out; the Zora were on the brink of extinction. Everyone had heard the council talk about the Divine Beast’s downpour steadily pushing them to death’s door. How could she sound so resolute?

“Kodah! How may I help?” Tona reiterated her question.

“Ah! Here, we need to brew some more medicinal salves.”

“On it!”

Tona rushed to the tables where herbs and ingredients were displayed and started making a dozen potions. She knew the Zora around her were eyeing her, as incredulous as Kodah had been.

What was wrong with them? The battle had only just begun, the Lizalfos had not won anything. Why were they so dejected?

“It’s useless…” a harmed Zora let out feebly. “It is as he said, we were doomed from the beginning. We should never have defied them…”

“He? Them? What are you on about?” Tona asked, confused and perplexed by the youth’s declaration.

“He came this morning. A noble messenger, he spoke words of wisdom. Clad in his dark robes, a turban covering his head, he warned us. Trying to stop Vah’Ruta would only lead to our demise.”

Tona was shocked. No one had told her anything about this. No one had told the Prince about this! No one even protested as he said these ominous words, they all seemed defeated. Did they really believe in that baseless rumor? Something was wrong, terribly wrong. How did the stranger manage to persuade them? Hours earlier, they were still full of life, they were still confident.

A hand grasped her shoulder, she turned and recognized its owner’s old, scarred tense face.

“Seggin!”

He made her focus on her task and whispered low enough so that only she could hear him.

“I’ve checked their statements when we returned. It appears someone has indeed brainwashed their little heads. His speech was poison. All rubbish, a hoax to make us vulnerable in case of an assault. Damn it, the King told me not to worry but I should have known these weaklings didn’t have anything in their stomach.”

He spat outside, blaming himself for his powerlessness and sat on the chair by her side, offering his help.

“Something remains mysterious, though…” Tona wondered out loud. “Who and why?”

“Heh…” Seggin sneered humorlessly. “Only one kind of crooks could. Those who revere the Calamity and the darkness. That scoundrel was one of these thugs.”

“You don’t mean…”

“Yeah, a Yiga.”

The ninja clan that dwelled in the western lands, the extremists that had made themselves clear enemies of most of Hyrule’s tribes. Thieves, assassins, bandits, the Yigas. Their activities had expanded as of lately, but Tona never thought they’d set their eyes on the Zora.

“That still doesn’t explain why everyone believes in him! What am I missing, Seggin?”

“Pah! He carried a magical device hidden beneath his cloak. No doubt it is still in effect, manipulating our friends now. I tried reasoning with them. Damn waste of time. While they are busy fighting, their heads are clear of any unnecessary speculation. Once they’re out of the warzone, though… Well, you saw by yourself.”

Seggin handed her a bowl full of finely chopped herbs and petals and thorns, then heated the small pot in front of him. Tona tossed them inside her mixture and threw it inside Seggin’s recipient. What a dire turn of events. She recalled the Zora’s warm welcome earlier, when they came back from Vah’Ruta’s lair unharmed. Their attitude had evolved so fast. Whatever the Yiga had used, it must have contained much of the Beast’s influence, a mix of hatred and corruption.

Had everything come to this? All the effort they’d put in their survival, all of the hurdles they’d overcome, it couldn’t all have been for naught, could they? The roaring sounds of the rain and the raging battle kept disturbing her focus.

How?

How could this be the end? How could…

She was losing it. Vah’Ruta’s venomous fangs burrowed inside of her, its toxin slowly getting ahold of her self-control. As she tried to repel it, her doubts ultimately drove her back to it. The evil seed spread in her brain, enslaving her to the Beast’s will. Tona desperately forced herself to think of something else. Images of her friends somehow kept it at bay. She visualized the team, Tula, Ledo, Seggin, Gruve, Torfeau, Prince Sidon.

And then she remembered. The Prince and the others had not abandoned. They were fighting as much as everyone to free the Zora.

She suddenly jerked up and slammed her fist on the table, startling the whole room. Seggin jumped in surprise, he had never seen the girl this angry before.

“Kodah. The potions will be ready in ten minutes. Take care of them.”

“Wha-Where are you going, Tona?”

She grabbed the sword by the grim youth who had mentioned the Yiga. It was heavier than she had initially estimated, but she did not pay it any mind. She was set on doing her part. Rotting in here was out of the question, Tona wanted to fight, her willpower getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

“People out there haven’t lost hope. They still believe in our victory. We will make it through! I won’t turn my back anymore! As we speak, Prince Sidon is doing his best to ensure our survival! I believe in him! I believe in us all! Even if I should fall, the Zora kin will live on!”

“Tona, wait, you fool!” Seggin hailed her. “You don’t know how to swing that blade!”

She had already stepped out. Seggin sat there, rooted in place. Then, he laughed. A genuine, joyful laughter. And he cursed, still grinning. He faced the others, who still stared at the entrance in disbelief. Tona abhorred violence, and yet she was willing to throw herself into it, for the sake of her people. An extinguished flame came alive in their eyes, still weak, waiting for the igniting spark.

“Ha! You heard her! Better fight till the end, rather than cower in fear. I know deep down, you haven’t abandoned yet. Let’s bring these Lizalfos hell!”

Seggin took his bag and a sharp dagger, and followed Tona outside.

 

Though the storm had weakened considerably, the raging battle inside the Domain had lit the flames of chaos and destruction. All around her, Tona witnessed traces of a struggle. Lizalfos and Zora alike were brought down by devilish strikes full of murderous intent. The Zora captains tried to keep their teams alive, maintain order in their groups, with uneven success.

The frontlines had drawn closer, the Zora forces had managed to regroup here at the main plaza. It was the end of the line, a do or die situation from which either they emerged victorious or the Lizalfos wiped their entire race.

She realized jumping into action would not help her allies at all, but instead disorganize their defenses. Instead of recklessly lunging at the first enemy she could see as she had foolishly planned, she searched for any person in need of assistance. Tona spotted Bazz, the warrior that had saved her earlier, his left shoulder bruised.

“Bazz!” she hailed. “Watch out! On your left!”

Bazz instantly reacted to the warning and parried the attack. He dodged two more blows, fast on his feet and focused on reading his foe’s movement. The lizardman lost patience and thrusted forward. Bazz ducked and dove his spear into the creature’s chest. In one quick and clean motion, he pinned it on the floor, thus ending his life.

“Tona! Thanks for that, but you shouldn’t be here!”

“Your shoulder’s bleeding, Bazz.” Tona said, ignoring his remark. “Here. Take that medicine, it should ease the pain and close the wound.”

“Tona!” Bazz raised his voice. “Don’t be foolish, stay away from the battlefield, it’s too dangerous!”

“I am not going to hide like a helpless wimp when everyone is putting their lives at risk!” she snapped. “Please, Bazz. Let me help. At the very least, allow me to act as a field medic.”

Bazz shrugged, completely astonished by her burst of anger.

“Okay. I’ll stay close, call me at the first sign of trouble.”

He did not wait for her answer and engaged another advancing Lizalfos. Tona scanned her surroundings, still unsure of how to proceed. A fellow Zora soldier stumbled nearby. He had won his duel, but his opponent had managed to slash him across the torso. Tona ran to him, taking out a salve and bandages out of her bag.

“Sit here. I’ll treat you.”

The wounded soldier winced as he did. His trembling hand grabbed the potion, which he drank hastily, in one gulp. Tona tore a good length of her bandages and carefully rolled them around the cut.

“All right, you’ll need to rest until it takes effect. Let’s get you to safety.”

She helped him back on his feet, put his arm around her shoulders. He suddenly jerked it off free and pushed her hard. Balance lost, Tona hit her head on the ground and everything became a blur. Dizziness overflowed her as she struggled to stand up and figure out the purpose of his action.

As her vision came to, she understood.

Blood dripped from his mouth, his eyes twitched and rolled uncontrollably as the lizal blade made its way to his heart and tore his flesh apart on his back. He had saved her, sacrificing his life in doing so.

“NO!” Tona yelled, tears forming up under her eyelids.

Her mind went blank as she grabbed the sword she had strapped by her hip. With strength she didn’t know she possessed, she slashed in a wide arc, the wild and violent strike making her stagger. The edge passed through the Lizalfos, chopping its arm. The reptile croaked and hissed, his other arm pressing on the bleeding stump, his body convulsed. Tona got up and sliced horizontally, cleaving it in two and splattering gushed of thick blood, organs and entrails everywhere. The cries went silent, a dark red puddle growing at Tona’s feet.

Her soul drifted away from reality, oblivious to the bloodbath around. Panting, out of breath, the adrenaline slowly disappearing from her aching members, she let go of her sword and dropped on her knees.

Everything had happened in a flash. She grasped the idea of what she just did. For a few seconds, she had gone berserk, a killing machine bereft of emotions. She had always despised violence, yet here she was, her first victim butchered mercilessly.

“What’s wrong with me…?” she uttered in a sob.

A monster. That was what she turned into.

“Tona!”

Seggin and Bazz approached, stopping temporarily upon seeing the corpses. The rain washed away the mess of the slaughter, and it seemed to wash away Tona’s spirit as well. Seggin nodded to Bazz, the young soldier stood vigil, while the veteran kneeled beside the lost Zora.

“Tona. What you did was not wrong in the slightest. War takes its toll on every living being. Wielfa…”

He took a quick glance over the fallen Zora.

“Wielfa died honorably. His last action has saved a promising, talented person. That foul creature’s death gave him justice. You’ve nothing to feel ashamed of. If not for you, many of us would have given up already.”

Seggin paused, trying to ascertain how miserable Tona was feeling. She slightly lifted her head up and noticed Kodah and the medic team had gone out and were looking after the injured.

“See? It’s all thanks to you. Your courage made it possible. You have awakened us, now we stand tall, as one. Our valiant hearts will grant us victory.” Seggin peered behind him and stood up before he continued. “Things are looking brighter. The King himself has come.”

Indeed, King Dorephan and the royal guards had gathered at the plaza, taking full command of the battlefield. Everywhere, the Lizalfos hesitated. The wicked beasts did not dare challenge the imposing monarch. War cries filled the air, the Zora were revigorated.

Maybe Seggin was right. Maybe he was wrong.

Tona wondered.

Was that what she really wanted? Had Vah’Ruta’s corruption somehow infected her with its malevolent instinct? She closed her eyes, hoping that the truth lied within Seggin’s speech. She prayed for that truth, she prayed for everyone’s safety.

Those monsters were to blame.

But in the end, she kept wondering.

_Wasn’t she a monster?_

 


	6. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last one of the update. I've had trouble ending this chapter as I struggled to decide whether to keep it fast-paced and epic or slow it down and transition for a more relaxed part. In the end, I went with the former so that the next chapter would take the break from all the action.
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

_The war between the Zora and the Lizalfos has begun. The nocturnal attack launched by the latter took the former by surprise and the Zora have yet to repel the evil creatures. Morale is low and Vah’Ruta’s corruption saps their resolve. Thanks to Tona’s outburst, the Zora have renewed their determination, yet the battle remains unfavorable. As a last resort, King Dorephan personally sets to lead his people on the battlefield by the main plaza._

_In the meanwhile, Sidon and his crew have cornered the Seer between unclimbable cliffs. However, the dark being has summoned Molblins to his aid._

 *     *     *

The gigantic maul crashed on the wet rock, crushing it to smithereens. Sidon leaned forward and tried to cut the tendons of the bull-headed foe’s wrist. His silver sword slashed, and blackened blood spattered the muddy ground. The Molblin groaned but did not back down. Though injured, the Zora prince had missed his initial target and had only ripped the flesh apart, keeping the muscles intact.

The Molblin swung his weapon violently. Sidon barely managed to duck in time. The sheer strength his opponent put in the strike created a gust of wind that pushed him backwards, almost making him fall.

The demonic figure instantly followed his strike and raised his club, towering over Sidon with all his might. Gruve sliced the beast behind its knees, forcing it down and allowing the prince to get back on his feet.

“Team! Regroup!” he ordered.

The scattered Zora took positions by his sides and faced the servants of evil once more. They were bulky and vigorous. The struggle had already lasted ten minutes, yet their stamina did not seem to have depleted one bit. While the Molblins regained their balance, Sidon laid out his strategy to his friends.

“We can’t take this fight head on,” he breathed. “One at a time, aim for his blind spots, I’ll act as bait.”

The Zora around him nodded. Sidon jumped in front of the Molblin who attacked him earlier, sword at the ready. He fixed his gaze upon the bull’s, applying pressure on his mind. The demon roared and lunged at his target, trying to smash him and split his head open. With ease, Sidon avoided the blow and dove his steel inside the beast’s hip.

All those hardened muscles meant Sidon had narrowly missed his vital areas, though it did some damage on the Molblin’s body. Suddenly, Gruve and Torfeau came behind him. The scout carved his back open, allowing Torfeau to strike the weakened flesh, her spear piercing through the lungs. Unable to supply his organs with oxygen anymore, the Molblin writhed in pain, his club drawing arcs in erratic fashion. He fell seconds later while the Zora switched targets.

The other Molblin had not been able to go to his companion’s aid. While the three fighters were busy ganging up on his brethren, Ledo and Tula had managed to control and hinder his movements by continuously firing bolts and throwing a boomerang in his direction. With a cry of rage, the Molblin faced the impudent fish-headed creatures before him, adrenaline pumping up his physical abilities.

Sensing trouble ahead and now fearing for his own life, the Seer broke out of his arrogant laughter and started waving his rod of storms. Fortunately for the Zora, Ledo noticed and understood his intentions in time. Before the lightning could strike, he hurled his boomerang at him and the steel hit his skull hard. The Lizalfos nearly passed out from the blow and stopped his summoning dance.

“My Prince!” Ledo shouted. “The Lizalfos!”

Sidon did not need any more words. A quick glance, and he was fast on his feet towards him. He forced himself to a stop as the Molblin’s massive maul crashed a couple feet in front of him. His knees and ankles ached as a response to the halt, yet Sidon could not stand immobile against that kind of foe.

“Hey, blockhead! Over here!”

Torfeau’s taunt grabbed his full attention. The Molblin turned away from Sidon and the female Zora’s lance struck his chest. Sidon jumped backwards out of the danger zone and eyed the Lizalfos. He had already recovered from the shock and was angrily brandishing his rod again. The whistling of a passing bolt hissed close to his ears. Tula had barely missed her marks, and the Seer knew he had to retreat.

He nimbly avoided Tula’s bolt and sprinted towards the edge of the mountain path. Ledo threw his boomerang accurately but only managed to hit his wrist. Pain rose up to his shoulder, dulled his arm so much that he dropped his magic wand. Sidon rushed at him, the simple sight of the Zora Prince going after him with a face full of animosity persuaded him to leave it behind. And thus, he fled.

Sidon did not intend to let it slide and readied his bow, already locking his aim on the coward. The arrow he released crashed into a boulder the Molblin had just tossed to intercept the projectile.

“How in the world!” Sidon gasped in awe.

One look at the remaining foe sent shivers down his spine. The Molblin somehow looked even bigger than before. Enshrouded in an aura of pure evil, as if the dark matter that spread disgustingly around the now gloomy Hyrule Castle had fused with him. Empowered by a veil of corruption and darkness, the Zora had stepped back and could not find any opening in the beast’s stance.

Sidon signaled Gruve and Torfeau to surround him. They each positioned themselves accordingly, at equal distance from each other. The Molblin tried to retaliate as they moved, but Tula’s bolts were still a threat. He deflected one with his maul, however, the delay was enough for the Zora to get in his blind spots.

 With patience, they waited and waited until the Molblin made the first move. He roared, and laid his weapon down on Sidon, who swiftly rolled to the side.

“This is our chance! Do it Tula!” Sidon called out.

She released her crossbow string, her aim stable thanks to Ledo’s aid. She hit her mark’s jaw and quickly followed with one on the forehead. The Molblin staggered and lost his balance, though that only amplified his anger and bloodlust. He swung his club virulently, hoping to break Sidon’s ribs.

His hatred was all directed towards Sidon. The prince wondered if the one pulling the strings wished for his death more than the actual wiping of the Zora race.

Fine by him. That meant his followers were relatively safe, a feeling Gruve and Torfeau shared. The scout came in hard, and sliced the back of his knees, making him bend forward. To prevent himself from falling, the Molblin put his hand out, yet the force of the strike rendered him unable to stand up.

Torfeau thrusted her spear in it, pinning him to the ground. The Molblin let out a grunt and a cry of agony, as the steel pierced and ripped parts of him. Finally, Sidon released him from the pain. He slashed his face once, twice, and stabbed him right between his eyes.

At last, they had won.

“Everybody, on me!”

Still panting, they came to his side, muscles aching, blood boiling from the fight.

“Anyone injured?” Sidon asked.

They all shook their head breathlessly. The last fifteen hours or so had been grueling. Sidon was afraid he demanded too much from his friends, knowing they would stick with him to the end. Nevertheless, he did not have any other choice.

“Come on, we still have to reach the Domain. Let’s go.” He checked their surroundings. “We’ll take the main road, it’ll burden our feet less and it seems the basin has yet to clear from the swarming reptiles.”

The Zora hastened their pace down then up the hill, paving their way towards the official trail leading to their home. Up above, the sky remained shrouded in dark nebula. Sidon felt the overwhelming pressure from the malevolent atmosphere, and the energies still contained in the magic wand he had looted from the Seer.

His guts rarely failed him. They warned him of an ominous portent.

 

*     *     *

 

Seggin sliced a Lizalfos’s throat, killing him on the spot. All around him, the evil creatures fell to the Zora’s stand. The King’s presence on the battlefield had miraculously raised his people’s spirits, and the soldiers were joined by other civilians who wielded their weapons clumsily and more often than not, only got into the veterans’ way.

With their forces now regrouped, their strength renewed by their leader’s command, the Zora were pushing the foes back and away from the Domain. However, they were heavily outnumbered and whenever five of the reptilians were brought down, another Zora had paid the price. The Yiga’s curse had been lifted; yet the heavy atmosphere, the sight of the carnage and the smell of blood soon took their toll on the Zora’s minds. Some had given up on the fight and had retreated to the backlines, pulled out of the fray.

Despite her inspiring speech, Tona had to fall back before the darkness engulfed her soul completely. Bazz and Seggin had decided to keep silent about her going berserk. They would tell their sovereigns once the fight was over. An arrow flew and hissed close to Seggin’s ear. The soldier turned around and faced a group of seven archers, all lining up on his own section.

“Watch your six! Tangoes incoming from the eastern bridge!”

His team switched targets and raised their shields as the Lizalfos shot their projectiles in unison. The steel tips crashed on the silver bulwarks, none of the swift projectiles landed on their marks.

“Advance!” Seggin barked. “Repel the vermin!”

Bazz and him charged, the others following them. Soon, the Lizalfos archers were submerged by a wave of sharp metal. As they regained their positions, Seggin began wondering about the invasion and the mass of enemies literally impaling themselves on the Zora defenses. Each fallen creature was immediately replaced by another one.

“What’s happening… How come there are so many of them…?” Seggin mumbled.

“Something troubling you, Seggin?” Bazz asked.

“Nothing important,” the elder replied harshly. “This fight is long from over. We need a team by this area in case other mongrels step in like they did.”

He pointed at the corpses of the Lizalfos they had just eliminated, pools of ooze and blood spreading and staining the cobble.

"As you order, sir!” Bazz bowed and passed on the information to the swordsmen.

One of the latter set off to request for reinforcements while the remaining knights dispatched themselves with order to cover the holes in the Zora army’s formation. Satisfied with their positioning, Seggin climbed the stairs for a higher vista point and surveyed the whole area.

What he saw chilled his bones.

The Zora were fighting valiantly, and the advantage had shifted to their hands. However, the enemy forces kept swarming over and over without hesitation, their unrelenting onslaught so barbaric Seggin couldn’t fathom their plans. Most of their troops were fodder to toss into the meat grinder. Undoubtedly, the persistent brawling would slay the Zora slowly but surely. Yet, their own losses couldn’t justify the cruel strategy. That in itself made no sense at all, unless…

Seggin bit his lip and cursed.

“Bazz, you’re in charge of defending this side for now!” he instructed the young soldier. “I need to inform the King of something!”

Surprised by his tone, deep and decisive, though somewhat hinting of an extreme fear, Bazz couldn’t find any words to formulate his questions. He nodded and departed, for Seggin was already far away.

The old Zora impaled and skewered two hasty Lizalfos. His lance pierced another one’s lungs before their resistance faltered. He could solely speculate on the lizal tribes simple-minded behavior, but the puzzle’s missing pieces were starting to show up.

“Your Highness!” he called as he rushed to his liege’s side.

“Seggin? What happened that you sound so distressed!”

The King shifted his center of gravity down and cut down three Lizalfos in a wide and mighty slash.

“Tell me Seggin.”

His voice was steady, his face full of determination and attention reassured his loyal subject who, in spite of having surmised the evil plan beneath the seemingly pointless assault, did not know where to begin.

“Your majesty…” he finally announced. “Deep troubles await us ahead. This invasion is merely a setup for a larger scheme.”

Now that he wasn’t taking part in the action anymore, Seggin’s sore muscles started to ache. King Dorephan noticed his exhaustion and put a hand on his shoulder to appease him.

“Go on,” he said.

“Sire, you are aware that this assault has been orchestrated by whatever is currently controlling the Divine Beast, correct? Though the idea displeases me greatly, I have to admit that they are an intelligent entity. And yet, their surprise attack accomplishes nothing. Our hold is strong and their organization weak. By itself, their move would be considered a very pitiful maneuver.”

“Our observations are the same. I believe, however, that you have put much more thoughts than I did. So, what conclusion have you inferred from this contradictory performance?”

Although the clash of steel against silver still howled horribly in the night, Seggin and King Dorephan had to put it out of their mind for the time being. The veiled sky darkened, as if to reflect the former’s murky revelations.

“Somehow, their troops are not decreasing in numbers. They must have sorcerers summoning minions from other realms. That is why we are facing that many foes at once. If we can’t silence the warlocks, our loss is inevitable.”

King Dorephan glanced sideways, the usually graceful plaza with its numerous fountains, now sprayed in red and black, reminded him of the chaos that surrounded the most malevolent being that ever roamed Hyrule. Memories of past dire times surfaced from a sea of enigmas, giving the noble the answer he needed.

“My son has yet to return, and I reject the idea of his demise. I believe he will take care of the wizards. The real issue lies in the magical prowess and effort such a feat bears. Lizalfos remain primitive creatures who have next to no affinity with the art of time and space bending.”

“You are thinking that they are receiving help, then. Wouldn’t that come from the Divine Beast, your majesty?”

“Vah’Ruta’s powers are indeed meant to be tremendous, and yet even that task must be one it cannot handle alone. Therefore, a greater evil is empowering it. One warped with malice and foulness.”

“Well, I guess I see the big picture, your highness. And it is not pretty… You know what I’m getting at.”

“There is only one explanation, the holy seal has weakened and is starting to break.”

 

*     *     *

 

A twig cracked a couple feet away from Sidon’s improvised hideout. He and his team had managed to rally the main road leading to the Domain, though the path was teeming with Lizalfos. The unending flow of reinforcements had been bothering him for a while. How many had there been exactly?

Since the team was stuck behind enemy lines, he couldn’t afford skirmishing. As much as he wanted to wipe them out as they passed by, the task was unreasonable and dangerous. And so, he had reluctantly let five or six sections go without doing anything.

He heard the Lizalfos at the rear growl as he stepped away from the grass and joined his companions. Sidon cautiously came out of his shelter and crossed the road. His followers had been waiting behind the rocks, ready to rescue their lord.

“There’re so many of them!” Ledo sighed. “They’ve gathered such an army in that little time. How is that even possible?”

“That weird-looking Lizalfos back there…” Gruve commented. “I bet he’s the one behind their unity.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Torfeau agreed. “Yet, it doesn’t explain everything. We haven’t seen a crowd this large in this area before. At most, only two or three tribes lived in the vicinity. He’d have had to search far, far away to put up that army of his.”

“He’s able to control he weather, though. Maybe he used wizardry to create soldiers?” Tula suggested innocently.

“I doubt it…” Torfeau dismissed the idea without hesitation. “He only used a rod of storms, the one that our prince is holding right now. It’s only a tool that anyone could probably use with enough practice. Where he did get that though, I have no idea.”

“That is correct. It’s a deadly weapon in capable hands. However, Tula’s opinion is an interesting one. By way of magic can one travel through the land at incredible speed. The Sheikahs had the knowledge of time and space bending. When the calamity broke, it is not far-fetched to believe Evil’s minions had seized that technology.”

“Hang on a minute,” Gruve interrupted. “You’re telling us they’re teleporting here?!”

“It is a possibility we cannot deny. We should investigate.”

The unique landscape and the lurking enemies did not give them many options. If Sidon were to survey the area and search for some dimensional portals, he would need to find a vantage point where he could oversee the whole valley by the river. Fortunately for the team, there was a passage between two nearby cliffs, a narrow path they could easily climb. The dark alleyway was sheltered from the rain which would have made the ascension impossible.

Being the nimblest in the group, Sidon started to escalade. His height and figure did not even slow him down one bit, his pace fast and determined. Well trained in both body and mind, he quickly found stable grip spots and reached the summit in no time. A vast, open plateau stretched before his astounded eyes. Its quiet clashed with the chaos surrounding his latest fights. Sidon allowed himself a short break to inhale the pure air of nature. Filling his lungs also supplied his worn-out muscles, while his team finally arrived and imitated him.

This relaxing moment cleansed their souls from the constant threat of torment and stress. The last couple hours had been grueling, and the next ones would not ease their headaches. Sidon simply nodded, and the five Zora spread out by the plateau edges.

Each surveyed the open area, searching for the sorcerers that opened dimensional rifts. The darkness and downpour made it harder to see. Drops as thick as pearls and the howling wind of the storm tunneled their vision. Shadows and illusory wisps appeared in the darkened valley. Nothing stood still under the battering of elements.

Sidon and his companions focused on their preys. A quirky noise from the west rewarded their patience. A sound unheard, hybrid of guardian laser beams, whistling gusts and hoarse Bokoblin barks.

The Zora came closer to the chasm and scanned the horizon. At last, Gruve noticed the source of the anomaly.

“Over there, your Highness!” he pointed.

Between the bushes and inside an alcove hidden behind the trees and the torrential river, a disc-shaped, luminous object whirled serenely. Spirals of mauve and carmine around it emitted a radiant halo disturbed only by the mist and the humidity of the atmosphere.

The weird sound echoed twice and was followed by the typical snarls of hunting Lizalfos. Gruve directed his friends’ attention to the other side of the precipice. A second portal had been channeled on a wooden ledge held with sturdy ropes. Sidon squinted to have a better look and saw a hooded silhouette bent forward, close to the nebulous mass.

“That is no Lizalfos!” he shouted. “Gruve, do you recognize their features?”

“My lord, they seem to wear very light clothes that stick tightly to the skin. And… it seems their face is sheltered behind a mask.”

“Yigas?!” Torfeau erupted. “What needs do such scoundrels tend to on our lands?”

“They serve chaos and evil,” Ledo answered. “What if Vah’Ruta had recruited them in its army?”

“Anyway,” Tula sighed, “whatever business they have can only harm us. Your Highness, I believe we should get rid of them.”

“Agreed. Their treading on our soil, perverted from their infamy will not go unpunished. That one should be an easy target for your crossbow, Tula. You’ll need to await my command, though. Can you handle it?”

“On it, my lord!”

The young Zora readied her weapon and inserted a steel bolt. She then found a spot where she could get a clear shot at the Yiga.

Ledo remained by her side to tell her when to fire. The other three climbed the rest of the hill, up to the peak of the mountain. The perfect view meant that Sidon could hit the other summoner by the river without trouble. His eyesight was not as developed as Gruve’s, but he still perceived the characteristic Yiga ornaments on his target’s shoulders. He wondered how many there were.

Sidon took out his bow and an arrow and drew the rope back tenderly. Besides him Torfeau was ready to signal Ledo the order.

“Now!”

Both arrow and bolt flew in unison, piercing their respective marks simultaneously. The sharp metal tips cracked the Yigas’ skull open and penetrated the brain. The flow of energy supplying the portals cut abruptly, the rifts closed in a purple flash.

Human shouts elevated from the forest. Two or three Yigas sensed the incoming danger and fled through the woods without even trying to comprehend what had struck their acolytes. They soon disappeared behind smoke screens.

“Curses! So, there WERE others!”

“Settle down, Gruve! We still managed to repel them!”

“I am aware of that! But their hatred will drive them back here.”

“It can’t be helped,” Sidon reassured him. “Let us first be delighted over our win, no matter how small. Their petty scheme has failed after all. A time will come when we will fight. That day, our own steel will grab a convincing victory.”

Hardly satisfied by the outcome, the scout grinded his teeth, cursed and turned from the horizon. He softened after reflecting on his liege’s speech; he could see the truth of it. However, he could not suppress this bitter feeling, and found himself looking back at the screeching forest and the overflooded river. A bestial clamor, strong and eerie, shook the vale.

From all sides, furious Lizalfos shrieks echoed. Sidon dared approach the void and evaluated the situation. Patrols had arrived, they must have been summoned by the coward desert crooks. A group of reptilians discovered their allies’ corpses and relayed the information to the other troops nearby. Two sections unsheathed their blades and marched, tracking the culprits.

“Let’s go,” Sidon instructed, “they’re looking for us.”

The Zora kept to the high grounds. They trotted and cleared a path between the rocky faults and shards of the shattered mountain. Their impracticable route covered their trail and the managed to leave the Lizalfos behind. By stroke of luck, the small company had come closer to the Domain. Joy revealed itself on the Zora’s traits as they contemplated the elegant waterfalls and the majestic architecture of their city with a bright smile.

And yet, their bliss was short-lived.

 

The main plaza had suffered from the horrors of war. Through the distance, the five Zora witnessed the sweep of its damages. The ground was scattered with debris and the smashed fountain’s sprays had shifted from continuous sprinkles to irregular water cannons. On several places, ornaments and supporting pillars had turned to dust.

The unpleasant sight became nastier as the tiny figures danced erratically and suddenly ceased moving. A grim and glum ballet tarnished the stage with bloody carnage and shredded organisms. Disfigured corpses and bits and scraps of flesh pigmented the picture, amplifying the ugliness of its allegory.

Such a gruesome painting petrified the Zora, whose will started to yield to the malign influence. As if to force them into submission, many portals opened on the mountains around the Domain, and regiments of Lizalfos emerged, adding to the foe’s ranks.

Resentment and anger boiled inside the prince’s sullen heart. With no warning, Sidon pulled out his bow and shot an arrow full of his own hatred to the nearest Yiga, two hundred feet away. The energy blast that occurred launched a whole Lizalfos section to their doom: a gulf on the other side of the slope. However, that alone also brought all attention to Sidon.

A swarm of reptilians modified its course to engage the group. At the same time, the Zora’s pursuers had caught up. There was no other option than fight on two fronts.

“Bloody hell!” Gruve said frustratingly. “They really don’t know when to quit…”

“YOU quit complaining and brace yourselves!” Torfeau retorted.

“There’s too many of them! We’re clearly disadvantaged here!”

“This way!” Sidon ordered.

They retreated to the plateaus upward and stood their ground on the lone path leading to the summit. The maneuver created a bottleneck the Zora could use to hinder the belligerent creatures assault. Once again, Gruve and Torfeau took the front guard, parrying, avoiding and countering the disorganized enemy strikes. Sidon, Tula and Ledo made the rear, their projectiles finishing off the wounded.

The same strategy was pulled off by the defenders of the Domain and remained one of the Zora’s most well-known and trusted formation. Unfortunately, they didn’t have the manpower to sustain it, and they soon fell back to the upper grounds. Even worse, some Lizalfos had found a way to skirt around and sneak behind them.

Now surrounded and constrained, Sidon feared that his faithful friends may die. They wished to stand by his side until the end of time, yet he never intended to lead them to the scaffold. Death had never crept closer and witnessed their ultimate struggle against the armies of limbo.

The scout cut a Lizalfos in half, the soldier skewered another. The craftsman and the nurse also got to killing one each. They fought bravely, a valorous impetus driven by despair and pride. Sidon united his power to theirs, and impaled, cleaved, dismembered, massacred mercilessly.

He relinquished his soul, vowing to take as many as possible to the afterlife. His vitality weakened the redder his weapon colored, ripping flesh and breaking bones. His head heavy and painful, Sidon found himself at wit’s end, his consciousness drifting through the dream plane.

_"Don’t give up Sidon…”_

A familiar voice, so sweet and warm cheered him on. Deep within, it gave him the courage to stand up, like a breath of renewal. Sidon pulled himself together and motivated his companions, hoping for a new damn illuminating their future.

_"Your destiny begins here. Embrace your powers and save your people from the Calamity’s grip.”_

The invigorated Zora deployed superhuman strength and fended the Lizalfos who still came back head on. Will alone could not stop their infernal charge. Sidon then understood his benefactor’s words. Hung up by his hip was the Seer’s plaything.

He brewed an audacious scheme. Sidon planted his sword on the wet soil and clenched the rod of storms.

“Cover me while I summon the Thunder!”

Were things different, his followers would have contested the order. Taken aback, they hastened to circle around him, preventing the enemies from lunging on the bold prince.

_"Divine light will shine and banish the darkness from this wretched world. Let us become the righteous hand that sentences the shadows of vice.”_

The Zora prince focused his psychical energy into the stick between his fingers. His silent prayers echoed with the voice’s incantation and flew to the celestial realm.

The wand flickered alive as the yellowish hue attributed to electrical devices glowed and resonated in sparks. Small and usually light, it became heavy as the elemental particles gathered and Sidon struggled to keep it in hand.

Clouds spiraled, answering to the Zora’s call. Sidon knelt and devoted himself to the goddess Hylia. His four comrades worked twice as hard to keep him from harm. They trusted him completely and their initial doubts lifted away.

_“The Zora’s unwavering hearts will triumph over Evil’s agents. Ô goddess Hylia, grant the tribe of water thy virtuous blessings and strike those that begrudge them with thy holy blade.”_

The rod awakened. A winding column of light stretched out towards the veiled firmament. Sidon felt an electrical surge burning his palms. And then lightning struck the Lizalfos, shocking, paralyzing and scorching their reptilian skin. The Zora carefully ended their lives quickly, avoiding a discharge that could prove lethal.

Finally, the thunder rumbled, and blinding rays tore the cloudy fields. Lightning strikes fell on the domain and its neighborhood, though only the Lizalfos and their allies suffered the blows. Goddess Hylia had judged the malevolent forces.

Exhausted, his skin sore and blistered, Sidon panted while his friends celebrated. The whole act had drained his vim. Many times, he had come close to failure. Had he not contained this fearsome power, it would have unleashed uncontrollably and who knew how much the mystical artefact could destroy. His strong will had avoided him a painful death.

Heaven’s wrath turned the reptilians to ashes. Yiga sorcerers tried to flee but succumbed to its fury as well. The Lizalfos march had ended in spectacular fashion.

Relieved, Sidon sighed and glanced left at the devastated peaks. A ghastly figure spun and portrayed a nostalgic silhouette before him. He remembered that smile and those shining pupils. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks as he recognized she who had guided him out of misery. He could only stammer a hesitant thankful phrase until she evaporated in the humid atmosphere.

“You have my deepest thanks, dear sister…”

 

 


	7. Destiny's Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, another chapter I've had trouble writing. The first part was supposed to be the ending of chapter 6 but it would have made it too long in my opinion. I also had a hard time with the ending of this one, I felt the narration was a bit rushed at first. Still, I think I can be satisfied with this one.  
> This chapter serves as a transition to Part 2 of the story so I guess we're about half way through already.
> 
> Thanks again for the continuous support and hope you enjoy!

 

_The Lizalfos' frantic rampage ended brutally thanks to Sidon's intervention and the miraculous assistance he received from his late sister Mipha. Nevertheless, the Seer had escaped, bringing along the spite of an entire civilization serving evil. With the help of his newfound allies from the western lands, he will strike back before long._

_The Zora will not be able to celebrate their victory. As long as they lack the tools to defeat the divine beast, Vah'Ruta and his minions keep the upper hand. Sidon knows it well and intends to use the short respite allowed to set his plans in motion. It is time for the water tribe to leave their shell and put their pride aside. It is time to renew friendship with other Hyrulean races._

_*     *     *_

Ten minutes of break were not enough for Seggin to catch his breath. Back against the guardrail circling the main plaza, his muscles ached fiercely, and his lungs spat the air he inhaled out with force. A long time had passed since he had participated in such a dire battle.

"Need a hand?"

Bazz stretched an arm dirtied with dried blood and sweat. The young soldier had trained for lengthy skirmishes, yet even he felt drained.

Seggin accepted his aid and gripped his wrist, Bazz's vigor pulling him on his feet. He picked his stained and blunted blade, using it as a support to cross the battlefield, witnessing the remains of a vicious and grisly conflict. Here and there, survivors tended to the wounded or wandered aimlessly like lost souls. The scattered corpses made for a hellish picture. Smells of death and demise, thick and heavy, spread throughout the plaza, lingering on in spite of the rain washing the slaughter's filth.

The two comrades in arms saw two sides of their brothers and sisters, some crying in pain from losing close friends and family, others excited from the joy of staying alive. Yet euphoria or resentment did not let them stray from their vigilance. Danger had been prevented but not eradicated. The Zora knew it, and they were mentally preparing for the next charge.

"It was a tough battle," Bazz declared. "Victory was only secured at the cost of many precious lives. There is no delight in my heart when I think of our losses."

"So is the fate of any kingdom at war," Seggin replied with wisdom. "Our enemies benefit from the power of darkness and chaos. The Zora's subsistence won't cease hanging by a thread until Vah'Ruta's threat is dealt with. Our friends have died for the goddess' cause, for our cause. We shall honor their bravery and their passing away shall nurture our wrath when the time for vengeance is ripe!"

The elder's passionate speech sounded convincing, though his personal rage tarnished it a bit. Just like all who had known the first war against the Calamity, Seggin had developed a burning hatred against the Hylians who had built the traitorous divine beasts. Bazz understood his sentiment. After all, Seggin's beloved princess Mipha had perished as Vah'Ruta turned against the Zora. Yet, his own sorrow could not equal the King's and the Prince's. In particular, Sidon still bore emotional scars, even if he barely showed them.

The Prince appeared on the other side of the main bridge, followed by his faithful companions. The others spotted his figure and broke out of their lethargic roam to welcome him back.

Sidon walked with determination, his calm face shifting right and left, analyzing the extent of the damage on the Domain. As he reached the center of the main plaza, he stood still. The sight of his shattered home and people crippled his heart. Nausea struck his four friends as the barbarism showed in front of their unbelieving eyes. A wave of negative feelings flooded their confused minds: anger, despair, melancholia.

An unbearable tension rose in the atmosphere made heavy by the undaunted rain. The downpour removed all signs of peace and bliss. Even the ever-optimistic Sidon could not find relief in his glorious acts. He only stood there, before his distressed subjects, before his stern king. Alone, he faced the blackness of reality.

Finally, Dorephan stepped forward and put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Come, Sidon. Nothing is certain. Today, you have demonstrated an immense courage in preventing death from claiming many lives. As long as we're alive, no obstacle is insurmountable. You are the core linking all our souls, your strength will allow us to vanquish evil."

Those positive words lifted Sidon's grieving spirits up. His father was right. Hope would last until the Zora's ultimate stand. Sidon looked up at the sky, closed his eyes and sighed deeply to liberate himself from his growing anguish. The Zora patiently waited for their suzerain to speak. Whatever he chose, his citizens would fully support him.

"Dawn shall rise soon," he announced, loud and clear over the torrential rain. "Horror has fallen upon our revered realm. Emergency repair works will be needed to ensure our very own existence. We will cleanse the Domain of the filth, cleanse the sacred river of the rotting lizard corpses, and honor the memory of our brethren. But first!"

He turned and faced his gasping audience.

"We survivors shall not succumb to darkness. Their sacrifice will not go to waste. Lizalfos. Yigas. Vah'Ruta. None shall sever the Zora's unity. Our wrath, our valiance will ignite the flames that sharpen our blades and fuel our resolve. The Zora will triumph over this tragic fate, dominate the reign of chaos, and we will initiate a new era of prosperity, bereft of the Calamity and its minions!"

Sidon raised his fist on these final words. Stimulated by the heroic speech, everyone copied his gesture and let out a war out in unison. The powerful sound reached the heavens, a symbol of their beliefs. Although the Zora faced a most unfathomable future, Sidon rallied his troops and promised a radiant morrow. Even Dorephan took part in the overall elation, his slashed face drawing a large smile full of pride.

The prince then spun around and hastened away. The curious Zora observed him walk up to the Statue of the Goddess, still standing pristine, as though the raging battle around had never happened. Sidon knelt, his fingers closed in a silent prayer. He thanked Hylia for her mercy and begged her for blessings and aids upon her children, for their everlasting survival.

He pleaded with all the faith his soul could muster, submitting himself to the divinities governing the destinies of all mortals. He prayed for brighter days shining on his people's lives. Suddenly, his hands sparkled in a luminous halo of purity, slicing through the dark night. The goddess had quietly answered his desperate call.

The mysterious aura illuminated once, then twice, and on and on until it blinded Sidon. Intrigued, he opened his eyes and beheld the Zora bowing in his own way, giving the Goddess the respect she deserved. Their voices soared in disharmony, their message unique.

"Praise the Goddess and blessed our Prince and champion with a heart of gold!"

Moved by their unwavering fervor, Sidon lost his speech. That night, he had become the Hero of the Zora, the champion in whom they all believed in. He could only appreciate the gleams of hope enlightening their way. And then, he saw her figure appearing once again. The silhouette of his sister, smiling and beaming with joy, Hylia's messenger soothing his people with her restorative magic. That night, a miracle had occurred, and though adage specified that a second time was deemed impossible, the siblings might very well deny that truth.

Sidon woke up late the day after, way past his usual hour. Because of the endless downpour, he could not accurately estimate time with a glance out the window. However, he had needed a good sleep and the rest was greatly welcome. Without further ado, he left his quarters and went to the main plaza.

The place barely showed any sign of the poor state it had been reduced to yesterday. Corpses full of parasitic scavengers had been disposed of and the rain had washed all bloodstains. Only the rubbles and wrecked structures still vouched for the wicked battle.

The Zora had efficiently worked hard. Their discipline and commitment were stunning. Sidon could not quite believe the repairs had already gone this far. He looked all around and confirmed that every single task had been assigned according to its priority.

Several groups stayed and fortified the Domain; other smaller ones set out to harvest supplies and retrieve materials and luminous stones. The remaining Zora patrolled in the vicinity to track down eventual foes lying in ambush. Dividing resources as such guaranteed effective results at a minimal cost.

Sidon's people currently had no need of his help, so he decided to play the second act. He had to lead the Zora out of their isolation and seek their former allies and friends of old.

As he arrived at the throne room, he noticed many figures moving in the shadows by  
the drapery behind the entrance. He came in and quickly understood that a council of war was about to begin.

"Oh, Sidon!" the King exclaimed. "Excellent timing! Have a seat!"

The Prince complied to his will and sat at his father's side. A couple dozen persons were present. For the occasion, a massive oval table had been set at the center of the chamber, the chairs uniformly spread around it. Usually, only the sovereigns, the higher-ups of the elders' council, and the military commanders took part in this kind of meeting. However, the latter's precarious power forced them to send younger officers as well. Of those who answered the call, Sidon was pleasantly surprised to see Torfeau, a new crest on her helmet attesting of her promotion to the rank of squad captain. She bore a nervous smile, she had never considered her career to fly prematurely after such a turn of events.

Two or three others had found themselves in the same case. None of them seemed calm and collected before the trials that they would have to face.

"All right, let us start," Dorephan declared.

As expected, they discussed the battle, the Lizalfos menace and the Zora's means of defense against them. Half of the soldiers attending their first meeting struggled to maintain their focus. The elders talked with inappropriate and irregular speed and did not bring any news. Irritation grew fiercely inside of Sidon's chest. Their boastful deductions were but elementary observations. They strayed from the actual problems and even Dorephan dared not dampen their misplaced passion.

"And thus," Muzu summarized, "our army's strength is more than enough to keep the Lizalfos at bay. The outrageous aftermath was reaped crops of cowardice. Now, we should be able to counter any attack."

The deans' arrogance and stubbornness sickened Sidon whose rage boiled almost uncontrollably. How could they blind themselves?

"Your Excellency, I pray you forgive my interruption. However, you have not uttered a  
single word on the facts I deem of highest importance."

Reaching the point where the straw broke the camel's back, Rivan erupted and defied his audience with intensity. The drowsing attendees suddenly jumped awake.

"You seem to have forgotten how the Lizalfos had effectively maneuvered strategically," he followed. "Their bout had nothing to do with sheer luck, it was premeditated. Their organization was perfect, and what about their brutality and their numbers? From all those centuries of open hostilities, we have at least learnt one thing: the Lizalfos live in small tribes and never do they regroup as one complete population. Yet, they proved us wrong and punished our ignorance. As such, the real question lies not in our approach on the matter, but rather in understanding how and why they had come to that level of integrity."

Infuriated by his impertinence, the elders scowled him, unable to step back and revise their tunneled vision. Although Rivan had spoken the truth, they formed the elite standing at the top of the political and hierarchical pyramid, topped only by the King. Straightforwardly contesting their opinions meant that Rivan was willing to put more than his job on the line.

Nonetheless, his revelations had been necessary, and Sidon assessed his mediation rightly. Maybe that would finally open their eyes to reality.

Whispers rose up all around, whether they be wary, approving or despising. The captain's speech had achieved its intended purpose and the once gloomy committee sparkled alive with doubts. Dorephan raised his voice to demand silence, before letting Muzu's neighbor speak up.

"I will agree that their numbers were beyond comprehension," he said in a shrilling voice. "Yet, everything was planned? What nonsense!"

"Look at the outcome!" Rivan retorted. "In case of sudden attacks, our forces can move quick enough to repel the aggressors. Yet, yesterday, we were surrounded and couldn't counter engage. It is undeniable that they had prepared their siege."

"This is ridiculous!" his interlocutor lashed out. "We've known the Lizalfos since the dawn of time! Any racial evolution takes ages to complete, no sensible reason could explain what you claim."

"On the contrary, we can!" Torfeau responded.

Sidon saw her wave and put down pieces of paper on the table. At first glance, he recognized the sketches he had retrieved and given to Ledo in the caverns where the Seer had called the thunderstorm. Torfeau had borrowed them from the craftsman minutes prior to the meeting, knowing those documents could prove advantageous. The Prince admired his friend's composure. She had remained cool-headed despite her new responsibilities.

"We found these near Lake Mikau, in a cave that served as a vanguard post for a Lizalfos squad. Look closely at the drawings and you'll understand. It appears quite clearly that they targeted the Domain. Their invasion was to start with the third crashing thunderclap. Try to recall yesterday's events. Is that not what happened?"

Everyone examined the clues with attention, the furthest away coming nearer to take the reptilian, primitive drawings in. With relative ease, they managed to decode the scribbles and several agreed with Torfeau's statements.

"Preposterous! How would their tactics work if they had to rely on external factors as random as the weather? You wouldn't dare make us believe that they patiently waited for a storm to brew up!"

"Indeed, the chances of it happening were too slim. However, their general wielded a mystic weapon filled with bewildering magic properties. It let him summon the thunderstorm."

"What weapon in the world could…?"

Sidon then remember he still carried said weapon in his pouch. He grabbed it and showed it to the elders. His neighbors instinctively backed off upon seeing it.

"Here. A thunderstorm rod I assume was stolen from a wandering Wizzrobe. As Torfeau said, that Lizalfos was well-versed in sorcery, though his only acts consisted of invoking celestial bolts. He never once tried to protect himself. Therefore, I trust that his unstable powers were gifted by an even mightier entity, and he could not use the wand any other way. That naturally leads to this interrogation: who or what is controlling him, and consequently, the whole Lizalfos race?"

"There is one easy answer," he added, shutting down any attempt to protest. "Vah'Ruta. Still, its influence seems to work on reptilian souls alone. But thanks to our skirmishes, we've discovered that the lizal army received support from the desert bandits."

Gasps and dismayed mumbles rung at that last sentence. The sectarians of the sands venturing this far out of their lands to harm the Zora was an unlikely thought and many were prone to dismissing it as a lunacy.

"Yigas!" Dorephan yelled. "Are you certain, Sidon?"

"Yes, Sire. My companion may testify as well," he replied, nodding his head towards Torfeau.

"Our suspicions on a distrustful stranger preaching poison appearing here are thus confirmed."

Sidon could not hide his shock as he heard his father talk. So, one of these thugs had trespassed the Domain unwittingly and spread doubts inside his citizens' minds. No wondering their morale had sunk when the fight broke out. A clever maneuver that bore ghoulish fruits. Could Vah'Ruta's power expand to the western edges of Hyrule? Maybe its desert counterpart Vah'Nabooris helped somehow. No, the Yigas had remained lucid in their escape. They had not suffered brainwashing.

Since their object of worship, the Calamity's defeat a century ago, their activities had been reduced to bribery and theft. And now, they were on the move. Sidon feared the reason why and shivered at the meaning of the sudden alliance.

"This will become a problem," the King resumed. "Yigas are masters of camouflage techniques and dark arts. Some might even say their skills match the Sheikahs'. These mystical feats render them unpredictable and may very well endanger us."

"You'll agree that maintaining a defensive and static stance against foes who have the ability of backstabbing without much sweat is both foolish and suicidal."

Sidon glared intently at the elders. They looked away in shame, defeated.

"In that case, what would you propose we do?" one of them inquired.

"We should not remain passive, we need information. I suggest we regularly send one or two scouting squads around the Domain. That will allow us to expand our sphere of influence and to anticipate their schemes."

The council members and the army captains grew quiet and investigated his proposal's feasibility.

"I share his opinion," Torfeau stated. "We need to know more about the Lizalfos and the Yigas. The way they communicate, where their outposts lie, what strategy they're open to. Everything is welcome knowledge."

"These will aid us greatly in crafting tactical plans to ensure our victory in the next clash. Of course, the major part of our headcounts will stay at the Domain. Hunters, harvesters, scouts and raiders should amount to thirty percent of our workforce at most."

"A legitimate and astute approach indeed," Dorephan judged. "What do you think?"

The council members deliberated for ten minutes, discussing the plan's pros and cons. Groups of three or four were formed as they argued internally before confronting their conclusions to the others. Sidon and Torfeau congratulated themselves in silence for their assertions. From the snippets of conversation they heard, everyone endorsed their strategy.

The Zora unanimously voted in favor. Dorephan then adjourned the session, putting an end to the meeting. Strangely, they kept a tranquil demeanor as they walked out, as though the last half-hour disputes had never happened. Sidon saw Torfeau off as she followed Rivan with her fellow comrades. The captains surely had another meeting, only this time they would talk tactics. The Prince did not heed it long, he wished first and foremost to speak with the King.

"Father!" he hailed.

"Sidon! What's the matter, my son?"

"We need to discuss the Yiga matter. In spite of all reflections and possible scenarios imagined, I cannot explain their resurgence. What's more, these crooks now possess occult powers previously unheard of."

Dorephan appeared to think about the question as well.

"Some evil, dominant creature may have provided them these abilities you speak of. Can you give me any details?"

"They bend space and time locally and create warp tunnels allowing the Lizalfos to join the fray, even if they were miles away seconds prior. I'm positive they don't rely on technology."

"I see. It is an ancient, forgotten magic that goes back to the Hero of Time era. The Sheikahs had managed to control it after centuries of studies, and even then, they needed their machines. As far as I know, only those chosen by the Goddess and powerful servants of chaos may use it at will."

"The Sheikahs have always been valorous and loyal allies. I highly doubt they are involved in any treachery. Father, could this be the work of the Calamity?"

"The spirit shackles that banished him from Hyrule are made of pure light, evil's deadliest vulnerability," Dorephan muttered in all seriousness. "However, it is not impossible for the holy seal to have weakened. For it to remain strong after a hundred years would have been quite the surprise."

"How do we deal with that?" Sidon asked nervously. "Without Princess Zelda's abilities, I fear we have no means of escape."

"We cannot remedy it. Those are just hypothetical though, and we've urgent worries to tend to. Vah'Ruta and its minions are real, direct threats to our realm."

"True indeed. I believe the divine beast remains the central core that keeps order within the Lizalfos ranks. Should we take it out of the equation, the reptilians will not bother us anymore and the Yiga conspiracy will also crumble."

"How would you see this through?"

Sidon fell quiet and reassessed his own schemes, leaving no shaky part.

"Vah'Ruta is an enigma to our engineers," he declared. "For now, we cannot fight it head on. Nevertheless, in those caves where we identified the Lizalfos ringleader, we also found an antic jewel we still cannot determine its provenance. It was crimped with Sheikah runes, hints we cannot decipher. Yet, I have a feeling the artifact could become our trump card. We should send a squad to Kakariko Village and seek the Sheikahs' wisdom on both the stone and the beast."

"Two birds with one stone, then. You have my approval. Choose your party wisely, the expedition will be long and perilous. I only hope the Domain will hold out until their return."

"Since our own fight against Vah'Ruta, the downpour has lost its former intensity. The flooding is thus delayed. There is enough time for a round trip. The sole unknown is whether our questions will be answered."

"We may rely on the Sheikahs' knowledge. You haven't forgotten that we also lack a strong Hylian warrior to take care of the divine beast, have you?"

"I haven't, father," Sidon replied firmly. "This journey to the west is also an opportunity to recruit one on the road. I am aware the tasks I am giving the party are tremendous, yet I want to put all chances on our side as long as peace lasts."

"You're betting everything on this mission."

"It is the only time we can afford it. I shall pray the Goddess for our success."

Sidon stretched his tired members under the rain, frustration and fatigue from the unnecessary debate finally purged. Rushing to action often led to dire consequences, that he was aware of. Yet, he could not help thinking precious time had been wasted.

He still had to select who would carry the Zora's message to Lady Impa, ruler of the Sheikahs. Sidon himself could not go, he was needed at the Domain. His first choice was Ledo, the craftsman's expertise on materials and foreign technology would prove mandatory. He was the likeliest candidate to understand the Sheikahs explanations on Vah'Ruta's technical weaknesses. He would need a small yet trustworthy escort, though. A too large one would expose itself to unwanted risks. Since Torfeau had just been promoted, it was out of the question to send her. Sidon needed other veteran fighters.

Finally, one or two medical field experts should complete the team. It then dawned on him that he had not seen Tona since last evening and hoped that no harm troubled her. Uneased by the prospect, he went to the healing centers.

Outside, the facilities seemed peaceful, a sign that clinical activities ran smoothly. Inside was an unpredictable turmoil that could not be any more startling. The wounded had gathered here, suffering from minor bruises to life-threatening cuts and trauma. On one hand, automatic healing engines took care of slight injuries and infectious lesions. On the other hand, complex and delicate operations were performed. The healers were clearly overworked, their unfaltering fervor maintained their motivation and focus so much they did not even glimpsed the Prince entering.

He felt overwhelmed as he counted the war victims but was soon relieved to know that they now rested in capable hands. He saluted the few soldiers who stood to attention, and headed to the back rooms where curative ingredients, blends and tools were stocked.

"Prince Sidon!"

Tula gave the herbs she carried to her colleague and walked up to him.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Only checking if you guys lack anything. Judging from your commitment, I believe everything is fine?"

"We've replenished our supplies and are loaded to heal everyone. Our reserves are getting dry, but scouts and hunters have gone outside to take care of that. Most of the components we need grow in the mountains nearby and are very resilient against rain water. As such, there is no problem on our side."

"What about the patients?"

"They're afflicted with various kinds of injuries. We'll need time to take care of everybody, but no vital prognosis is engaged. However…"

Tula's joviality dropped, and a hint of shadow clouded her face. Sidon spotted bags under her eyes; something was on her mind.

"However?" Sidon pressed.

"It's Tona," she answered with a strangled voice. "We don't know what's wrong with her. She bore no traces of external pain, but she's been behaving weirdly in a self-mutilating trance. Bazz and Seggin think that her soul might have been corrupted by Vah'Ruta's witchcraft. Should this be true, our abilities are of no use."

Sidon swallowed hard, Tula's revelation made him dizzy with fear. What had happened to Tona? Tula's head still down, the Prince knelt before her so that their eyes met. Dread had painted her irises with the characteristic fear of losing a close friend, a feeling he sadly knew well.

"Where is she now?" he asked softly.

"In the room furthest back, with Bazz and Kodah."

She pointed the door leading there. In the dim-lit storage area, it was almost imperceptible. Sidon thanked and attempted to comfort her. He promised he would find a cure for her spirit-shattered friend. Tula smiled feebly, though her features brightened at his hopeful and heartening speech. She followed him as he slipped inside.

Luminous stones shone in the small room. The ceiling hung low, shelves were empty and on the working desk, smears of old experiences attested of their former scientific purpose. It now only served as a shelter to a young, shivering, terrified Zora. Tona had cowered on a wooden chair, head buried on her knees. Besides her, the innkeeper Kodah tried vainly to soothe her.

Sidon nodded towards Bazz, interrogating him.

"She's been like this all morning. Her condition began worsening last night during the battle at the main plaza. At first, she didn't behave any different than anyone unused to such brutality. The vicious air must have traumatized her more than we thought. We also fear that she might have fallen victim to a curse: from time to time, she goes into a violent rage."

The soldier indicated scratches carved on the rock. Sidon realized in horror that Tona's body was buried in bruises from her virulent contacts with the uneven, sharp wall. The seeds of evil and chaos had taken root and bloomed in her misty mind.

A malevolent aura emanated from the frail-looking Zora. Darkness had perverted her soul but her brave heart remained strong and repelled its relentless assault. The Prince felt her fighting spirit, he knew she had yet to succumb completely to the shadows.

There was still time to save her. However, the Zora didn't possess the magical capabilities to purge her from her corruption. He thus decided to renew a perilous gamble and put his faith in the goddess's mercy.

Tona would be part of the Kakariko Village journey. The Sheikahs were historically people one step from the shadow realms. Surely, they would know how to lift the curse.

"Bazz," he hailed the warrior. "Go find Seggin and Ledo and bring them here, please. Gruve as well, if he's back ad available. Hurry!"

"At once, Your Highness."

He did as ordered and returned within a quarter hour, the three nominated by his side. Seggin winced at the sight of poor Tona. Gruve and Ledo, who had not yet learned of her grief, inquired about the situation, concern clearly showing on their faces. Bazz and Tula explained her pain while Sidon brought the last pieces to his daring schemes, consulting Seggin for his wisdom. He then called everyone present, letting only Kodah console their friend. He told them about the expedition, its objectives and the hazards they could encounter.

Apart from Sidon's precise indications, the usually silent chamber was filled with the cries of the desperate innkeeper. Three words trying to reach her friend lost into a world of blackness, making their way in the meanders of dreams.

"Tona… Open your eyes…"

Three words echoing in the mind of a young slumbering Hylian, miles west from their position.

"Link… Open your eyes…"


	8. On Lands Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If last chapter was somewhat of a transition between Arcs 1 & 2, this chapter would probably serve as a prologue to Arc 2. Nothing much happens here until the end of the chapter, though everything is necessary to set the stage for scenes to come.
> 
> It ends up being more informative than thrilling but I hope you enjoy it all the same !

 

_Quiet settles down on the Zora Domain as the Lizalfos surge is quelled, yet the threat remains naught but intact. The Flood has not lost its vigor and the surprising alliance between the reptilians and the desert bandits add a layer of insecurity to the Zora's dire situation._

_Sidon knows that his plan makes for a perilous gamble, its actors exposing themselves to impending danger. However, his people keep an unbending faith in him. The prince will have to trust his subjects and find the Hylian partner that would help him lead the Zora to victory, to the end of the divine beast's yoke._

 

 

It had been quite some time since he had first heard her call him in his mystical torpor. Her voice sounded distant, ethereal, as if coming from a whole new world. However, it rang louder and louder each passing day. The only time he had understood the words was yesterday, though his subconscious felt too weak to rise from its coma.

"Wake up, Link."

The young man with blonde and chestnut hair and long pointy ears did as told, his eyelids heavied by a century of inactivity. His blue irises scanned the large room in which he had been sleeping, getting accustomed to the darkness and humidity. Slowly, his body came alive, and he could sense he was lying inside a basin filled with soothing water. The liquid was drained by the small vents at the bottom of the tub. Mist permeated the chamber, dim-lit under the bluish hues shining from the runes engraved on the restorative machine.

Now fully conscious and able to move freely, Link got out of the cradle. He took a couple steps forward, unsure as to his actual location and identity. Weirdly enough, he had retained no memory of his life prior to his awakening. The voice had called out his name, yet nothing else came back to mind. Instead, he observed the room undeniably crafted by talented hands. The walls had been carved to accommodate the extraordinary device. Link soon found himself in front of what seemed like a door built inside the stone section. Next to it stood a pedestal with sheikah runes drawn all over.

As he got closer, the system activated by itself, its color edging towards a bright orange. An object of rectangular shape lifted within his fingers' reach.

"That is a Sheikah Slate," his interlocutor said. "Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber."

He warily took it and held it high before him. Its surface lightened instantly, outlining a somewhat familiar symbol of an eye, a single tear dripping out. Fascinated, he played with the slate like a child offered a new toy. He could not recall ever crossing ways with such a tool, though he did feel a hint of nostalgia upon its contact.

The stale on which it had been kept suddenly moved again, its different parts translating and rotating until the broken lines assembled and painted a unique pattern. The process had just opened the door.

Link had only been wearing pants and was glad to find comfortable, if old and dirty clothes in a moth-eaten chest. The fabric irritated his soaked skin, but he paid it no mind. This room was entirely man-made to look like some sort of sanctuary. The sloped ground directed Link through an alley of artistic pillars ornated with unfathomable figures, lamps brightened on the walls at his sides. At the end of the corridor, a second pedestal, similar to the first awaited him. This one was flat, its lines in the shape of an eye.

"Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way."

The tone of her voice appeased him, even though he did not understand why. It reminded him of a dear friend and confident. Still, his memories remained hidden under the clouds of oblivion. Whatever, he trusted it and drew the artifact close to the runes.

The authentication processes were engaged and once the analysis was complete, the mechanism ruling the opening of the wall section triggered in front of his impressed self. Blocks untied themselves from each other, revealing a dusty staircase and on the far end, the blinding sunlight.

"Link… You are the light — our light — that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go…"

Link stared at the sun ray shining through the cavern entrance. Hyrule. That sole word had rekindled his determination, not knowing which flame had flickered alive with a second wind. His curiosity got the hold of him, and he jumped the steps four at a time, climbed where the stairs had collapsed and emerged from the grotto.

Fresh air cooled his fatigued members, a pleasant breeze caressing his attached hair. The grass rose up to the middle of his shins, taluses and trees swung by the wind. Link ran up to the border of the cliff. A spectacular view lay before his dumbstruck gaze. Verdurous plains and dense forests spread out as far as eyes could see. On the horizon, an active volcano dominated hills and mountains and peaks that reached the skies. The kingdom of Hyrule looked majestic, its landscapes displaying but a mere fragment of its splendor and diversity. At the center of this marvelous world stood an exalted city beneath a castle of equal magnificence.

He recognized those towers and ramparts. He felt a surge of yearning as he admired the picture. Tears fell down from his azure pupils onto his cheeks, sorrow and shattered pride forming a knot in his stomach. What was happening? In the past, he had vowed to protect this country. That, he was certain of. In the end though, he could not remember what fate was brought upon him.

Many questions and mysteries still lingered in his head, and answers he needed. His gaze feasted on the scenery one last time, on those lands he loved so much. Then he set out on his way, hoping his feet would lead him to a restored memory.

 

*     *     *

 

_The day before_

 

Tula jumped as she heard the splash. It was only a fishing bird diving on its prey. The young Zora had tensed up since her fight with the Lynel, any slight movement sufficed to throw her into panic.

This could not go on. Not until her best friend would be set free from the venom plaguing her life, taking it slowly but surely. Vah'Ruta's curse was corrupting her soul and before long, Tona would succumb and surrender to its will. Like a doll without reason, Tona followed her mechanically, head down, eyes bleak and devoid of emotions. Tula needed to hurry to Kakariko Village where Sheikah healers could examine her condition.

Escorting them were Ledo the craftsman, Seggin the veteran, Bazz the soldier and four scouts. The latter's mission consisted in scanning the area ahead and securing a safe road. The group had just reached Inigo Bridge treading on the pathway along Zora River, and now they were marching on potential enemy territory.

On her left, Tula could see the wooden structures through which she had been forced to sneak pass in order to reach the Domain mere days prior. The Lizalfos camp acted as a vanguard post but seemed deserted, though the torrential rain made it impossible to ascertain. The Zora soon arrived at a crossroads and stopped, the scouts signaling the others to stay put. They then went on to check on it and came back a few minutes later.

"No one in sight," one of them told. "Gruve's team has done a wonderful job. The Lizalfos will be unable to employ that post again."

Tula suddenly noticed that parts of the fortifications had been blasted away, probably as a result of barrels full of explosive powder setting off. The news greatly put her mind at ease; she could not bear being tracked and hunted once more. Seggin kept the discussion going with the scout leader, trying to gain additional pieces of valuable information.

She turned to Tona, ever silent since her last lash out in the Zora warehouses. She had sat down, arms clutched around her knees, looking so miserable one could have mistaken her for a lifeless corpse. Gently, Tula knelt beside her.

"Tona, do you hear my voice?" she called with kindness. "We'll get you out of this nightmare. Stay strong, dear."

Tona did not react, her irises met her friend's without actually looking at them. Tula's desperation skyrocketed, tears flowing down her cheeks. She was terrified. Tula cursed herself for her own weakness, for being useless. And then, Tona's features twitched heavily under the intensity of a new seizure.

"Tona! Don't give in! Everything's fine, we're right here with you and we'll get you healed. Please, you have to keep fighting! Don't let the darkness hold you in its grasp!"

She hugged her tight inside her frail, trembling arms, hoping to somehow alleviate some of her pain. Ledo and Bazz came to her aid for additional support, their combined efforts finally managing to calm her.

The Zora regrouped, the scouts worried and confused, not knowing how to behave. Seggin confidently told them everything would be sorted out. They nodded and headed back towards the Domain, their mission accomplished.

"All right, we've got some distance to close," Seggin announced. "We can't cut our way through the wetlands since they're crawling with Lizalfos. We'll take a detour and follow the Hylian roads to reduce the risks."

They all resumed their march round the vast water stretch. Tona's attitude shifted back to lethargy, though she stayed close to her companions. As they walked and walked, the weather brightened. The dark clouds towering over the lands of Lanayru faded away, revealing a deep blue sky. Sun rays warmed the Zora's hardened bodies which had forgotten the sensation because of years of eternal rain.

Tula gazed at the infinite spread. She could not remember the last time she had felt such warmth. Could it have been a sign of renewal? Was it the goddess's way of showing her children the way? Tula had no idea, but she prayed hard for it to become true.

 

 

She did not know the pathway they were taking. Never had she wandered so far out of the Domain. Anxiety still crept in her mind, yet she could not help feeling excited at the prospect of new lands to discover. The group had just crossed Thims Bridge and now went around the Crenel Peaks. That much, she could read from Seggin's map. The slopes and ridges on her left looked no similar to the mountains bordering the Zora city.

The Zora approached Rebonae Bridge. Until then, they had not encountered any opposition and paced quite fast without exhausting themselves much. Seggin and Bazz had stayed sharp at all time, their constant vigil wary for any suspicious movement. Soon, they saw one of those fabled stables erected throughout all of Hyrule and decided to rest the upcoming night there. Ledo booked several beds and a warm meal as Tula took Tona in and sat her down by a large dining table. Bazz scrutinized the welcoming and elegantly ornate hall. Draperies and paintings from all places decorated its walls and ceiling.

The cottage demonstrated nice hospitality, perfect services to mounts and a charming site. Yet, clients could be counted on the fingers of one's hands. A happy-going waiter brought them plates full of sautéed vegetables and skewered fish grilled on charcoal fire. The starving Zora devoured their meal, savoring a cooking they had not enjoyed for so long. In her timeless torment, Tona did not join her comrades in their bliss. Her instincts still forced her to eat up.

Amused, the waiter cleared the table and proposed a sip of local drinks the group could just not refuse. Once served, Bazz asked the question that troubled everyone.

"How come has your lodge so few customers?" he inquired.

"Ah, good sir!" the waiter cried bitterly. "Alas, patrons flee our beloved region. Packs of monsters have been spotted nearby and their numbers keep increasing. Hylian and Sheikah patrols buckle up for skirmishes, but in the end, they bear no hope of vanquishing them, nor can they hope to receive enough reinforcements."

"A resurgence of dark minions," Ledo commented. "Zora's Domain is being infested as well."

"Blast! I fear those abominations are crawling and creeping on the entire world. Roads may not be safe, though our hamlets make for safe havens among treacherous lands."

"What do you mean?"

"Stables such as ours receive the goddesses Hylia and Malanya's blessings. Monsters dare not venture close to our shelters, however near their camps are set. You will rest at ease, tonight. Your friend could surely use a good night's sleep."

He pointed to Tona who stood as still as a statue. Of course, her lack of response startled the waiter. Ledo only told him that she was drained and that they should call it a day as they needed to resume their journey early on the morrow.

"I would advise you to keep away from the paved roads," the waiter warned. "The wretched demons roam in search of unaware travelers to ambush. Other pathways shall prove safer, all the more if your end goal is Kakariko Village."

Bazz leaned out of the closest window and tried to discern signs of activity in the shades of twilight. He barely distinguished the shadows of Lizalfos, armed to the teeth, dancing in the flickering night of a bonfire, a couple hundred meters from the stable.

"Curses!" he swore as he returned to his friends. "Those wicked reptiles have sealed the way ahead."

"We have no choice," Seggin simply answered, looking at Tona's weakened state. "We have to reach Kakariko tomorrow."

His tone was neither challenging nor haughty but showed his unbreakable will and absolute confidence. Vah'Ruta's minions had never been deadlier, and yet his courage did not flinch. He knew his mission was of utmost importance, no obstacle could steer him out of his track. It was not an act of foolishness; his clever mind was already evaluating the best course of actions to expose themselves the least possible. Tula would blindly follow his every order, his decisions often bearing their fruits.

"I have shared my fears," the waiter bowed with courtesy and admiration. "I shall not lead you astray from your objectives. I would beg you remain cautious nonetheless. The goddess only knows what harm the beasts may inflict. I pray for your success, noble adventurers."

 

*     *     *

 

Sidon studied the gigantic map of Lanayru laid out on the desk, squinting to see what Rivan was pointing at. The captain identified the locations of the nearest enemy camps to the Domain and marked each with a red cross. These ones had been razed by the Zora raiders. Two of them were close to Zora River and just on Seggin's group's way.

"Thanks to our scouts, we've managed to regain control over most of the river," Rivan stated. "The Lizalfos have been pushed out of our territory, though no doubt they will regroup and expand their influence again".

"Unfortunately, the reptilians possess innate agility beyond ours," Gruve lamented. "We could not do more than drive them out of their outposts."

"That much is already an achievement," Sidon noted. "That alone ensures that they'll be unable to reiterate their blitz attack. Nonetheless, I admit the core of the problem remains. Simply pushing them away will not serve us. Their new sense of organization decreases our chances of success considerably. We need to cut the root of their chain of command. Their commander must be stopped."

The squad leaders listened carefully, but it was evident from their frowning faces that they only half-believed the fact that one unique Lizalfos had the power to unite all neighboring tribes, which rivalry often put them at odds. However, their unwavering loyalty was enough to convince them of the truth.

"Rivan," Sidon resumed. "Where would they most likely establish headquarters?"

Eyes diverting from one spot to another, lips moving imperceptibly in unintelligible mumbles, the war chief lost himself deep in thoughts. His reflections were short, though the oppressive silence reigning in the room made the time feel longer. Finally, he pointed at the map, drawing a circle with his finger.

"Judging from their former positions and the general direction of their escape, I believe their rendezvous point would be the archipelago of the Wetlands, where the olden Goponga Ruins lie."

If this were true, then the Lizalfos had settled right where Seggin's group were supposed to go. Sidon hoped without fear that the veteran had revised their itinerary accordingly, thus avoiding a direct skirmish with forces beyond their strength.

"That is not far from our area… Yet, quite a stroll there from the Domain… This is unfortunate, we cannot mount an assault without leaving our city vulnerable to surprise attacks."

"Exactly. Strategically, this location works to their advantage. However, this could also play in our favor. Soils are scarce in the Wetlands and the waters aren't shallow. Therefore, the Lizalfos shall be unable to rely on their allies to defend their camp. In fact, the Yigas won't have enough space to perform their tricks."

"Their rally operation seems too primitive to my liking," Gruve objected. "As instinctive as their behavior may be, their last tactics have demonstrated their cunning. I daresay they have more up their sleeves."

"Fair point," Rivan commented. "It is highly possible they will establish smaller settlements for their raid forces. I recommend we dispatch recon units and sweep the neighboring mountains to prevent such case."

"A fine idea," Sidon agreed. "Where do you propose the watchers stay?"

"Ploymus Mountain is out of the question, the Lynel still dwells yonder. The summits of Ruto Mountain and Upland Zorana will be our best shots. The former outpost will keep vigil over the Domain's entrance while the latter will watch for sneaky invasions."

"Excellent!" the prince cheered. "Scouts, you will form two competent teams for this mission. Spare none of your best."

The soldiers stood to attention, acknowledging the order. They withdrew to a corner, deliberating over who should be sent, some volunteering for the job.

"The reptilians' gathering in the Wetlands is still concerning. I would not decline additional pieces of information, so that we may prepare impenetrable defenses. Gruve, what say you of some espionage? When would that come best?"

The scout grinned at Sidon's allusion, excited over the however deadly spying operation: Striding across enemy territory in search of landmarks and intel unseen.

"Since we've just routed the beasts, I reckon the earlier, the safer," Gruve assured confidently.

"Very well. Brief your section at once. Only light clothes, protections and weapons. We are not to engage a fight, we've no more business than observing their base camp and evaluating their fortifications."

"We?"

"Yes, I shall accompany your squad. And that is not negotiable."

 

 

The meeting was then adjourned. Sidon's will to take part of the reconnaissance mission unsettled everyone present, yet they regained their composure quickly as the prince had up to date never failed any of his quests. The following day would come as another glorious day, under the flag of victory borne by Sidon, the hero and champion of the Zora.

Sidon was up by dawn. The weather outside looked as miserable as usual and the flood hindered visibility. At least, that could serve as camouflage and make his task of the day easier. He dressed up in his light chainmail, put on reinforced leather boots, made sure that his quiver had enough arrows to last a full confrontation, and checked that his sword had not become dulled.

He went to the main plaza where repair works were still carrying on. It would soon shine anew, with expert eyes the only ones who would be able to unravel the truth behind the concealed, bloody slaughter staining the plaza.

Gruve and his squad arrived ten minutes afterwards.

"My apologies for the tardiness, your Highness," he bowed. "It doesn't seem like I'll ever wake up with the sun if I can't see it."

"No worries," Sidon smiled. "Are we set to depart?"

"At your command."

The small band of a Zora prince and seven of his subjects strolled down the Great Zora Bridge. At its center, Sidon stopped and leaned above the barrier on its side, watching the rampaging stream of the river in spate.

"Let's dive. Traveling within the course of water shall prove faster and allow us to move discreetly."

Gruve swore silently. He suffered from vertigo and the jump from the Ploymus Shatterback Point had left deep scars in his mind. Remembering the trauma made him quiver in fright, but Sidon's reassuring hand on his shoulder and kind, supportive words granted him the courage he needed. The scout breathed in, closed his eyes, and leapt.

He recollected himself as he stumbled in the furious waters. Though dreadful the experience was, he had felt a surge of adrenaline during his fall, as if he had enjoyed the thrill. It was a most curious sentiment.

He resurfaced and witnessed his companions dive and mimic him. He quickly verified that no one was hurt, then let the flow guide him.

The river ran even more powerful than he had first thought. His body ached from the struggling against the constant resistance which only strengthened the longer they swam. At each turn, Gruve had to overexert his muscles to avoid crashing on the rocks by the riversides. At times, the column faced additional levels of danger when the stream narrowed, letting the Zora pass only one after the other. It lasted half an hour, at insane pace and without respite.

At last, got out of the river by Inigo Bridge. Their members sore, they gave themselves a deserved rest to heal the wounds they received from the obstacles on their way.

The storm had not died and kept ravaging Lanayru, winds rising. A chilling cold settled in the atmosphere. Fortunately, the Zora's innate metabolism rendered them immune to the harsh climate. What's more, years of training their bodies had increased their stamina, and so they were back on track in no time.

Sidon focused on his surroundings as the scouts checked their equipment. The storm's intensity doubled, and the prince shielded his face with his arms from the stinging gusts. His uncovered ears suffered from the frostbite, but also heard easily identifiable grunts. They were the characteristic guttural sounds of Lizalfos snarls.

His comrades had picked them up too and regrouped with their leader, awaiting his orders. The reptilians' presence was as unexpected as alarming, yet the Zora could not back down. They needed to strike first, to assert their dominance and show the Lizalfos they were willing to slaughter them.

"Let us check this out. Stay on guard," he said.

The Zora climbed the thick walls of the hill between the Tabahl Woods and the Goponga archipelago. The moist rock and moss accumulated on that side made the exercise quite laborious and dangerous, though they found lots of open spaces to support them.

Halfway through, the typhoon's howl resounded loud again. The Lizalfos' voices rang out, before getting drowned by muffled and deep roars. Those were familiar, Sidon had heard them not so long ago, yet he could neither recall when nor where.

The Zora soon reached a muddy pathway leading to the top of the slope. With caution, they followed it up while trying to ascertain the origin of the bestial noises.

Gruve broke out of the column and took a chance to inspect the opposite verse of the mountain. Holding their breaths, his comrades let him go and readied to draw their blades, should it get messy.

Half hidden behind a tree, Gruve had found the ideal position to spy ahead without risking being seen. He turned to the other Zora and signaled them to join his watch.

Sidon knelt by his side and observed as well. Before him were spread out a multitude of primitive, wooden structure. Erected as makeshift shelters for two or three persons of average stature, they created a sort of maze within the layout of the cliff. As scattered as those protections were the carpenters that built them. Nasty Lizalfos yelled over the storm, seemingly irascible and crazed with bloodlust. They only wished for one thing: preys to kill mercilessly.

Among the reptilians, other dark creatures also roamed the lands. Bokoblins and Molblins had been added to the infernal ranks. Savage and aggressive, they grunted, spat, externalized their frustration over their failure and their desire for revenge.

Some of them were still setting barricades here and there, circling the mountain with their pathetic fortifications. Nevertheless, Sidon deemed them enough to ensure control over the area.

"Let us go back," he whispered to his fellow warriors. "Their being here disturbs our plan. We should head back, regroup at the Domain and plan what comes next."

They nodded and retreated slowly but surely. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. A deafening racket came out from the bowels of the Earth, beneath their feet. Violent tremors caused a high magnitude quake, the earth's crust cracked and threatened to send the Zora to their doom. Losing their balance and panicking, the Zora jumped backwards as a rift shattered the ground.

The mountain split open before their dumbstruck faces, a colossal Sheikah Tower rose from under. The rune-ornate edifice was a masterpiece of architecture and displayed exemplary technical prowess. The tower stretched further and further, reaching the skies and stopping only once its peak was almost imperceptible.

Enthralled and stunned by the sudden appearance, hearts pounding, the Zora contemplated the Sheikah vestige, forgetting all about their current whereabouts. Piercing groans pulled them out of their reveries, a cry of pain followed. The Lizalfos had finally noticed them and were targeting them. One of the scouts had received a wicked arrow in his left arm. Sidon bit his lips and cursed his carelessness.

"Fall back!" he commanded. "Do not engage unless forced to!"

His order got the team back to its senses. Two Zora helped the injured on his feet, his vision shrouded by agony. They hurtled down the hill, rushing towards their home as the Lizalfos gave chase.

The mission had backlashed badly. Vah'Ruta's army was one step ahead. The Zora would need a second miracle to get them out of their bind. Sidon tried to come up with a plan as he ran yet could not think of anything. For now, he admitted defeat but swore once again to end the divine beast's dominion.


End file.
